


Outlaw Loki

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Western, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Country & Western, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dragons, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Protective Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a brutal fight in Asgard, Loki escapes into a late 1800s Midgard where outlaws, gangs, and the gunslingers of old reign masters of the Wild West. He doesn’t expect to find a sinister plot against Shapeshifters. An intergalactic species long thought it be extinct...(It’s pretty weird but I think you’ll like it.)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Trapped in a Gilded Cage with a Lion

Loki walked through the Asgardian gardens. He had just finished the equivalent of high school and was going to meet Thor. Thor has insisted that Loki cancel his plans for the Asgardian summer and vacation with him. Loki, to say the least, was annoyed. "Thor this better be worth it..." 

"He's so strange", a voice said suddenly 

"He was always a freak Sif. Locking himself off from everyone." another voice answered.

Loki slunk through the bushes like a cat. Peeking through a thick topiary, he saw Thor, Sif, and Fandral sitting in a large clearing in the deepest area of the garden. 

Fandral spoke,"Loki has always creeped me out. You never know who he'll try and trick next." He waved his hand. 

"They are hardly tricks anymore, Fandral. Some of the most recent have been sinister. Thor do you really think Odin could consider him for the throne?" Sif questioned. 

"I hope not. Loki would run Asgard into ruin. He's barely capable of basic combat." Thor laughed, "he's a fool if he thinks playing tricks and obeying court manners will get him anywhere." 

They all began laughing, "he's a freak." 

Thor motioned them to come closer, "guess what? I got him to cancel all his plans for this summer. I'm gonna beat some sense into him. No more tricks and annoying me anymore. I'll turn him into a servant when I'm done with him." 

They all laughed again and agreed with Thor that would be a great idea.

"Well I'm glad you all think that's so funny." Loki slowly walked into the clearing. Their faces had looks of horror on them. It felt good that they were afraid of him. Loki tilted his head to the side and stared at Thor, "Cat got your tongue? Or are you to much of a coward to look me in the eyes?" 

Thor looked up at Loki, "I was just a joke. I'm sorry I made you cancel all you vacations." 

Loki felt magic surge through his veins. It felt like liquid fire ready to burn whatever he pleased. "This is just a joke too." 

The air became heavy with magic. Loki blood boiled over. He grabbed Thor and smashed him to the ground. 

"Wait stop!" Thor gasped out. Loki felt his magic start to burn Thor's skin. Thor twisted and squirmed, "Loki stop you're hurting me!" 

Loki smashed him into the ground again. Fandral and Sif stared at him open mouthed. He walked out of the clearing, left the garden, and slipped through a broken chunk of wall into the wilderness. He roamed farther and farther away from Asgard, but didn't care. 

Giving up, Loki sat down and curled up. His blood was still boiling but he could think clearly now. Thor was being and ass to me just to get a laugh from his friends. Loki rolled onto his side and fiddled with some grass in front of his face. Then he stood and wandered deeper into the woods away from Asgard. 

It wasn't long before the sun set and the stars and galaxies emerged from the inky blackness. Loki sat at the entrance to a large cave debating weather to go in or not. Pros: won't have to deal with Thor for a little while longer. Cons: I'll probably get lost and starve to death. 

Loki turned behind himself and looked into the cave. What do I have to lose? When Odin finds out I hurt Thor I'll be grounded for eternity. 

He stood abruptly and half sprinted half walked into the cave. It got dark fast and he began drawing on Asgard's magic to cast a green glow around his hands. Why am I doing this? This is some kind of harebrained thing Thor would do. No... don't think about Thor anymore.

Soon the cave lightened. There were long streaks of iridescent white crystals along the walls. Loki tentatively placed his hand on them and felt a faint vibration. Just like the Bifrost. JUST like the Bifrost... these are the crystals they used to make the Bifrost. Their location had been lost to history many eons ago. 

Loki rubbed his hand from side to side on the wall of crystals, small sparks danced between his fingers, and he felt the familiar feeling of being teleported by the Bifrost. He put a hand on either side of the cave and started running into its depths. There were so many sparks they touched the high vaulted roof of the cave, and they began to burn through Loki's armor, skin, and flesh. Then suddenly like a flash of lighting he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having patience while I was making this chapter! Please give some feed back! Updates probably will be every Saturday and Sunday. (the cave Loki went into is the same one he used in Thor: the dark world)


	2. Trapped in a Gilded Cage with a Lion

Pain... that's all Loki felt. His eyes were open wide, but he couldn't see. He tried to swallow but his jaw wouldn't move he was in so much pain. 

He felt a hand touch his arm. The hissing, burning pain began to weakly subside. The paid ebbed away and he opened his eyes. 

A woman sat on the edge of the bed. She had her eyes closed and was holding Loki's arm. She was wearing a lacy blue dress with curled dark brown hair. She started humming and opened her eyes. 

She hopped of the bed, "YOU'RE AWAKE!?" 

Loki stared back at her from under the blankets of the bed. "Yes? What did you do to me?" I don't feel any pain at the moment." 

"That was supposed to make you not feel any pain while you died." She stared at him in disbelief. "How are you still alive? You're covered in burns." 

"What?" Loki strained his neck to look at his arms. They were covered in deep red burns, blisters, and welts. "Oh god!" 

"Calm down. Umm... let me get my friend she can help you." The woman sprinted out of the room in a flurry of blue lace. 

"Wait!" Loki managed whisper. She didn't hear and was out the door. Loki looked down at his arms again. Did the crystals in the cave really do this to me? 

Suddenly, two sets of running foot steps came into earshot. "He is awake and talking." The woman said as she open the door to the little cabin Loki was in. 

Oh yeah he was in a cabin. He looked up at the wooden roof and at the wooden wall in front of him. Then at the second woman who walked in the door. She was tall and slender. Her long black hair, tied in a braid, hung down to her waist. "Oh wow she's pretty." 

The slender woman chuckled and Loki just realized he had said that out loud. "How are you feeling? You are very lucky you know." 

"I feel ok." Loki was positive his face was beat red. His thoughts started to slur together and he felt tired. "Can I sleep for a little bit?" 

"Sure Loki. Whenever you wake up we can talk." She patted his arm and took the first woman aside. 

Loki couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't care. They hum of their voices lulled him to sleep. 

*******

Loki opened his eyes. They second woman was sitting by his bedside. "Thank you of taking care of me. May I ask how long have I been out?" Loki lifted his gaze to hers. 

She responded, "ahh about eight hours-ish. Give or take. Don't worry Loki you perk up soon. You have recovered really well from your burns." 

Loki tensed up, "How do you know my name?"

"You have been talking in you sleep for eight hours. I know you're from Asgard, you hurt your brother and ran away to here, and you got burns from crystals in a cave." The woman sweetly smiled at him. "I didn't want to listen but I couldn't leave because I wanted to make sure you were ok." She guiltily looked at the floor. 

"What's you name? Where are we?" Loki asked.

"My name is Slayer and we are on Midgard." Slayer stood up and started walking around the room. 

"Ok that makes sense." Loki felt his nervous start to ebb away. "Why hasn't Heimdall taken me back to Asgard?" 

She turned to look at him, "Oh he can't see anything here. This part of Midgard is known as the West. We have all kinds of magic barriers that protect us from his gaze."

"Us?" Loki questioned, "you aren't humans?" 

"Oh of course not. No humans know about Asgard." Her eyes darted around for a second before sighing, "It's hard to explain but basically we are Shapeshifters. That means we can shape shift into any form we want to." 

"I thought that was just a legend!" Loki looked excited. "I learnt about this is my classes. Is it true it's a disease?" 

"Oh yeah technically shapeshifting is a disease. It's transmitted by blood. It's an odd thing to pin down with a definition." 

"So what is a supposedly extinct species doing hanging around Midgard?" Loki sat up a little straighter in the bed. 

"Trying to rebuild out numbers. We found something amazing with the disease. It can cure humans from the brink of death. So we are offering our services to the local people and starting to regain some numbers." She looked proud. 

"That's great and very clever. You helping humans and adding to your ranks." Loki pondered this for a moment and looked up to see Slayer blushing. 

Slayer stuttered out a thanks. "It will take a few more days for you to heal and then you'll be able to met everyone." 

Loki blushed right back at her. "That would be great, Slayer."


	3. This is where the Fun Begins...

Loki's wounds had healed well and he was pacing around camp. There were two other Shapeshifters. Their names were Dart and Squeak. 

Dart was the lady who first woke Loki up. She was sweet. She said she almost died from a bullet wound infection. 

Squeak was a tall man built like a monster. He didn't talk much so the ladies call him Squeak. They found him half drowned in a river. 

Loki looked around the little camp. There was a fire pit between three small log cabins. He was pacing along the porch of the log cabin. Slayer had promised to take him hunting whenever she finished getting ready. 

The door of the cabin opened. "Hey Loki are you ready?" She smiled sweetly and handed him a bow and some arrows. 

"Yup. Where are we going?" Loki walked down off the porch and followed her into the woods behind the log cabins. 

"Just here into the woods we don't need to go far. There is plenty of game around here." Slayer slowed her pace and walked side by side with Loki. 

"Hi." Loki looked over and smiled at her. Why do I feel like this when I'm around her? He had never felt much for women or men in Asgard. Love seemed to be something only Thor got the pleasure of enjoying. Loki has his books and studies to distract him. Was he really feeling love for this Shapeshifter woman? 

She stopped and pointed ahead. There was a plump grouse hiding in the bushes. She nudged Loki, "Try to get a good shot." 

"Ok, Slayer." Loki drew back his bow steadily in one single pull. His fingers relaxed and thunk. 

Slayer butchered the grouse and they continued deeper into the forest. Loki's and Slayer's faces both were blushing red. They shot awkward glances at each other and turned away. 

Loki turned away and pretended to scan the forest for prey. In reality he was thinking. Should I make the first move. "Hey I think you are cute." Oh gods no that's terrible. 

Slayer shot a glance at Loki and turned away suddenly. She wondered should I make the move. The guy is blushing like he just ate a pepper. "Hey Lokes you-" yeah no that's not happening

both of them squirmed trying to talk until a deer wandered out into a clearing next to them. They both froze and slowly drew their bows back. They deer didn't notice their quick, fluid motions. 

Thunk.

Thunk. 

*******

They brought the deer back to camp and had a feast. Dart ripped into her share like a lion. Squeak lightly nibbled into some meat. 

Loki and Slayer sat beside each other. Loki looked down at her had and put his hand over it. She tensed up for a moment and then relaxed. She flipped her hand over and they intertwined their fingers. 

Loki and Slayer sat together for the rest of the night. Weakly squeezing each other hands. 

Slayer's heart beat out of her chest. It felt like magic was running into her body from where Loki touched her. Tears pricked in her eyes and she wondered so this is what it's like to be loved. 

*******

Loki slowly woke up. Every atom, joint, muscle in his body ached. He had slept in an odd position wrapped around   
Slayer's torso. 

...Slayer's... torso?

Loki unwrapped himself from Slayer in a flurry of motion. They must have feel asleep by the fire. 

There were only a few wisps of smoke struggling out from the ashes. They twirled and twisted as the slight breeze ripped them to ribbons and threads. Loki sat watching the show. The smoke was soon shredded to nothing but scattered atoms. 

Loki leaned back by Slayer. He stared up at the grey dawn sky. I wonder if Thor burns healed? Loki felt sick about hurting Thor like that, but Thor didn't care about hurting Loki. He wanted to turn me into a servant? Where would he even get that idea? He suddenly remembered how the warriors three and howled in laughter and to a hunch it was those three.

Loki didn't regret hurting Thor nor did he regret coming here and meeting Slayer. He felt more loyalty to the Shapeshifter cause then he had ever felt to Asgard. He flinched as he remembered all the times Odin decided to take his anger out on him. His mother was the only part of Asgard he still loved. Everything else had been cruel. 

"Hey Lokes. You're up?" Slayer smiled at him. 

Loki looked away from the dawn and into her eyes. "Yeah, I've been waiting on you sleepy head."

"Hey!" She jokingly poked his ribs. She Scooted closer to Loki. 

"What?" Loki said as she scooted closer. 

"I would you wanna help the Shapeshifter cause?" She asked.

"Yes, what can I do though?" He looked at her confused. 

"Follow me, Loki." She hopped up and walked inside the one of the cabins.


	4. New Soul Living in a Strange World

It was as dark as ink inside the cabin. Loki's eyes took their time getting adjusted. 

There was scientific equipment littering the floor. Bottles, flasks, test tubes, you name it. The windows of the cabin had been boarded up and sand bags lined the wall for extra protection. 

"I wouldn't show you this if I didn't trust you." Slayer turned, closed the door, and faced Loki. 

"Trusting the god of lies isn't a good idea." Loki said in his silver tongued way. 

"Sit down over there." Slayer pointed at a chair with straps and restraints on its sides. Loki was temped you decline. "I'm not gonna strap you down." Slayer huffed. 

Loki sat down and watched Slayer began to mix up chemicals with someone's blood. She was odd Loki had to admit. One minute very friendly and the next cold and standoffish. Of course Loki was not to judge because he was the same way. 

Slayer finished up whatever she was doing and sat down in another chair. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she whispered.

"Are you talking about Shapeshifters?" Loki tilted his head to one side. 

She looked upset, "yes." 

"You're helping the Midgardians who barely know how sicknesses work. You're helping people. Of course I think you're doing the right thing." Loki reached out and touched her hand, "why don't you think you're doing the right thing?" 

"I always doubt myself. I'm supposed to be the queen of the Shapeshifters. I'm going to make a terrible queen." She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry. 

Loki stood up and picked her up bridal style. 

"What are you doing?" She said quietly through sobs. 

"This." Loki cradled her face towards his and kissed her. He tried to be gentle. Weakly kissing her lips, Loki felt Slayer's breathing slow. 

They sat in the dark holding each other for a long time. 

Loki leaned closer to Slayer's ear. "You'll be a magnificent queen, and I will help you anyway I can. Just tell my what to do my love." 

******* 

A few hours later the sun rose into the sky. Loki was still holding Slayer. He looked down at he face. A small sliver of a sun beam crossed over her lips. She looked calm and peaceful. Loki shifted her closer to his chest. 

So this is how love feels. It's like a better version of happiness and feeling excited. I hope she feels the same way. 

She shifted and opened her eyes. Looking up at Loki, she smiled and giggled. Slayer cupped her hands around Loki's face and kissed him. 

So she does feel the same way! Loki felt his heart race. I'm such a love starved idiot right now. 

"Wanna her some breakfast, Loki?" Slayer stretched and stood up. 

"Yeah I'm starved." Loki stood up and walked outside with her. 

Dart was out at the campfire cooking breakfast, and when she saw them leave the same cabin together she got a massive grin on her face. "So how was last night?" 

"Huh? Fine." Slayer said. 

Loki internally chuckled. Slayer must not have realized what Dart meant. 

"That's greatttt." Dart shot a wicked smile at Loki. 

Slayer followed Dart's gaze and immediately realized what Dart was implying. "WHAT! NOOO. NOT LIKE THAT." 

Her face got beat red and Loki defended her. "Of course not Dart we were merely snuggling." 

Her face got redder and she covered her face jokingly. "I'm begging you to stop Loki." 

*******

After breakfast and more of Dart questioning, they grabbed two horses and rode into the plains. 

"Since you're all healed up. It's time for you to learn how to survive out here." Slayer smiled wickedly at him. 

Oh gods what have I gotten myself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the boring character building part of the story. (I threw the snuggling in as a treat since I know it's boring)  
> But don't worry it's gonna start to be getting better and more action packed! 
> 
> P.S. I know the whole 'Shapeshifting' part can get a little confusing so the next chapter will be a little info about it!
> 
> Bye thank you for reading!


	5. Some info about ‘Shapeshifters’

Hi there everyone so let's jump right into it. 

1\. Shapeshifters are almost extinct due to exotic hunting form Asgardians and other various aliens. 

2\. You can become a shapeshifter by blood to blood transmission. 

3\. The limits of shapeshifting and very specific and vary from person to person, But all shapeshifters can transform into people and their base monster (like a dragon, centaur, mermaid, etc.) 

4\. Slayer is the rightful queen of the shapeshifters, but since she is one of the only ones left she has to build up the population. 

5\. Unrelated to shapeshifters but there will be some lemons in this story. 

Now I know this is odd to have so much plot going around in a Loki fic but this is setting up for the second fic I'll be working on that takes place after the first avengers. 

If you have any questions please ask them here!


	6. The City of Dogs and Sinners

"Where are we goingggg?" Loki rolled his head back. They had been ridding on horseback for almost 12 hours STRAIGHT, and Slayer refused to tell Loki where they were going. 

"Look up at the title of you wanna know so bad!" Slayer pointed to the Ao3 title above her head. 

Loki looked above him. "The City of Dogs and Sinners... sounds quaint." 

"Well it's not called that on a map it's called Larkhorn." She grabbed a nap out of her saddle bag and held it up. "We are here," she pointed to the center of the map, "and we need to be here." Tapping the far right corner of the map. 

"Slayer, why are we going there?" 

"Cause if we need to start building up a population of Shapeshifters we can't do it in the middle of nowhere. So if we head to the city set up a doctor's office  
-Ta Da!- people becoming Shapeshifters." 

"Why couldn't we take a road instead of this bumpy trail? I'm sore." Loki reached behind him and rubbed his back. 

"This way is faster. We can camp at night fall." Slayer smiled back at him as he scowled in misery. 

Every bump in the trail sent a spasm of pain up his back, hips, and legs. I must be hurting so bad from getting injured by coming here. His legs cramped up an he hung his head in pain. Oh god this sucks. 

"Hey Loki wanna stop?" 

Loki perked up, "YEESSSS! YESSS I WANNA STAP!" 

Slayer tied her horse up and started to collect some small sticks. She smirked, "can you get off your horse?" 

Loki could barely move. "No." He held his arms out to her. "Help, please?" 

"Fine." She wrapped her arms around his waist and yanked him off. 

"AGGH!!" Loki's legs collapsed beneath him. His back and sides screamed in pain. 

"Hey are you ok?" Slayer nervously laid him down on a bed roll. 

"Yeah." Loki blinked back tears, "oh gods that hurt so bad." 

"I didn't know you were hurting that bad Loki. You should have told me. You almost died whenever you teleported to here from Asgard. I'm not gonna lose you." Slayer hands found their way to Loki's and held them tight. 

"Hey calm down, Slayer." He squeezed her hands and rubbed his thumb on the palm of her's. "I'll be ok. I'm still just a little sore that's all. I can't be on a horse for so long. I'm not as awesome as you!" He smiled up at her and she gently hugged him. 

"Ok." She wiped tears out of her eyes. "I'll get the camp ready for tonight." 

"Yeah Slayer I'll just wait here." 

"Don't go anywhere!" She giggled and stared to unpack the horses. 

"Really a pun? AT MY EXPENSE!" 

*******

It was early morning and loki's back felt much better. There was a slight drizzle and they were stuck in camp for the day. Slayer was too worried about a horse slipping in the mud. 

"Your back still hurtin'?" Slayer sat next to him.

"Eh, a little bit." Loki wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. 

"Let me give you a massage." She wiggled her fingers and scooted behind him. 

"Ok- ohhhh..." Loki closed his eyes and felt Slayer's fingers dance over his sore back. "Ahhh thank you." She massaged every knot she could find in his back. 

"That feel better, Loki?" Slayer scooted next to him again. 

His eyelids drooped and his face was relaxed. "Yes that was amazing. I feel so much better." 

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard. I always forget some species aren't as tough as Shapeshifters." She started playing with a stay lock of hair from Loki's head. "I'll make sure you're always safe Loki. I'll never let anything hurt you." 

*******

The sun was shinning is the sky. The drizzly day has passed and Slayer and Loki mounted their horses. They cut down through the woods and were riding next to a river. From their they would head along the river to the city. 

Loki bobbed up and down on his horse. He was fascinated by the little silver fish swimming in the river. "Look Slayer there more of them!" He pointed at another cluster of fish as they darted up and down the stream. 

"Loki when we get to the city I'll take you fishing. Now stay focused there are a lot of gangs around here who love to rob people." She shrugged, "Of course I like to rob people to." 

Loki shrugged, "I've seen plenty of gangs in my time but I've never seen so many fishies. I'm simply prioritizing my time."

Slayer turned around in her saddle and cupped her chin in her hands. "You never cease to amaze me." 

They rode along the river for hours. By the time they could see the city the sun began to set. "Look at all those lights!" 

"Didn't you come from Asgard? A city made of gold." 

"Yeah but this is much more beautiful in my opinion. Asgard always feels so fake." Loki stared at the City of Sinners and Dogs, and his eyes were filled with lights from the city. "Where do we begin?" 

*******

The hobos huddled together in a street corner. Their old cracked hands hugged warm coffee mugs. Their faces turned up at two strangers that walked along the street. The boss will want to know about them. 

One of the beggars stood and started walking to where the boss was. He slipped down a few side streets and into a bar. He sat down next to a middle aged man. 

"Boss, there are two strangers in town." The beggar leaned in close. 

The middle aged man shoved him back and took a sip of whisky. "This is a city you think I care? A thousand stranger walk in and out every day!" He rolled his eyes, "if you're gonna keep annoying me with fake claims don't think I'll keep picking up you bar tab." 

The beggar hissed, "I KNOW WHAT I SAW." He pulled the man in close and whispered in his ear. "The lady was a shapeshifter. If you wanna heal your sick friend you need to find her." 

"Where is she?" The man growled. 

The beggar stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm just the messenger boy." 

*******

Slayer fiddled with some keys and struggled to open the door of her new shop. "Damn if they gave me the wrong keys..." 

"Here," Loki traded her a lantern for the keys, "let me try." He fiddled the keys in and shoved his shoulder into the door. It slammed open and he motioned for Slayer to go in. 

"Whoa this is really nice." It was a little corner store Slayer had won in a game of human 'poker.' It had a blue door, some wide windows, and 3 back rooms. Slayer hopped up on the counter and sat down. 

"So what's next?" Loki bobbed his head and looked around. 

"First thing is getting me and you some city clothes. We were getting some weird looks with our jeans and work shirts. Don't wanna stick out too much." 

"Oh ok. Umm... what do human city clothes look like?" Loki looked out the window at men in form fitting suits and ladies in pretty dresses and coats. "Ohh pretty!" 

"Come on Loki lets get you dolled up." They walked out of the store and into the City of Sinners and Dogs.


	7. With a Bow in Her Hair

They walked along the steamy streets of the city. They slipped inside the clothing store and placed a few coins on the counter. "Can we see what you've got?" 

The lady behind the counter was a young girl who bounced out of her chair. "Sure! The dressing rooms are over there." She pointed at two doors. "Try on anything you would like." 

"Ok!" They smiled at each other and tried on all kinds of coats, shirts, and pants. 

Loki settled on a white under shirt with a black vest and a black coat. He was deciding between lighter or darker pants. 

Slayer picked out a red dress with a long dark red coat and a blue dress with a short white coat. 

The girl sat with Loki as Slayer picked out some nice shoes for him. "So did you hear about the Villde gang?" 

"No who are they? This is our first day in town." Loki shrugged. 

"They are one of the most ferocious gangs in the west! They're the talk of the town!" She leaned in close to him, "but get this they aren't here to rob us they keep asking the sherif for things." 

"What things?" A gang war would be good for a Shapeshifter doctor office. 

"No one knows! It's so weird! I saw one of them in the street yesterday and he had a big scar over one of his eyes! It was so scary." She waved her hands and shivered in fear. 

"Ok you gossips ready?" Slayer patted Loki on the head. 

"Yup!" Loki smiled up at Slayer and she paid for their clothes. 

"Hey kid," Slayer turned her attention to the girl, "we are doctors so if you ever need healing come see us." 

"Ok!" The girl nodded enthusiastically. 

******* 

It took them 3 days to clean out the store and get ready for cases. They had spread fliers that they were only for emergency cases. Slayer didn't want to turn someone into a Shapeshifter over a sore throat. 

Loki had just finished putting down some boxes when a doctor opened the door to the shop. Slayer popped her head over the counter dressed in a painfully fake doctors outfit. "Ahh hello how can I help you?"

"I have a patient in critical condition. I heard that was your speciality." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It's quite bad. You're the last hope. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." 

He seemed very unsure of Slayer claiming to be a miracle worker doctor and Loki didn't blame him. Slayer perked up, "Sure! Where is the patient?" 

"A few blocks from here." 

"Ok." She grabbed a bag off the counter and motioned for Loki to follow. "Let's head out." 

*******

I was midday now and the streets were bustling with life. The stench was burning Loki's nose. Nasty humans... 

"So what's wrong with the patient?"   
Slayer clutched her bag to her chest. 

The doctor wiped some sweat off his brow and tugged at his ear. "Oh just... Um... An infection. Ah yes an infection!" 

Loki cast a glance at Slayer. She rolled her eyes back at him. Loki leaned down and whispered in her ear. "He's definitely up to something." 

"Oh course," she whispered back, "get ready to run is stuff gets heated. I'm curious to see what he really wants." 

"This doesn't sound safe. Curiosity killed the cat." 

Slayer smirked back at him, "but satisfaction brought it back." 

The doctor waved his hand, "in here." 

"Here we go." Slayer said to Loki. 

The room they stepped in was damp and cold. There were two massive guards hovering over a door way. 

"It's me the doctor I brought some second opinions." He looked fidgety. 

"You can go in." The brutes yanked the door open. 

The room behind the door was almost pitch black. Loki felt Slayer grab his hand and give it a squeeze. "This was a bad idea." Loki whispered 

"Yeah I know I didn't make the best decision." Slayer shrugged.

There was a young man lying down in a large bed. Two men stopped their conversation and glared at them. The doctor scurried out of the room and left them. 

One of them stood up. "Hello. I'm the mayor of this city. It's come to me and my colleagues attention," he motioned to the other man, "that you may be able to heal our friend here." 

The other man spoke in a low sinister voice, "say right now if you can't and I'll only kill one of you for wastin' my time." 

"I can heal him, but it comes with a cost." Slayer tensed up, "the patient won't retain his humanity-" 

The man with the sinister voice lunged at Slayer, but missed and tackled Loki. Loki spun and pinned him to the floor. The man reached down to his boot and sliced a knife across Loki's face. 

"AHHHHGGGG!" Loki tried to wrestle the knife out of his hand, but the man stabbed him in the thigh. "WHAT THE HECK? WE ARE HERE TO HELP." 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT MYSTIC CRAP." He straddled Loki, grabbed his shoulders, and smashed him into the ground. 

Slayer screamed and threw the man off Loki. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" 

"EVERYONE STOP!" The mayor held two guns. One pointed at the man and the other pointed at Slayer. "Sit down at the table. Let's talk this out." 

Everyone slowly sat down at the table. The mayor still held both guns. The man put his knife in the center of the table and huffed back into his chair. Slayer looked nervously at Loki who pressed his hand to his bloody leg. 

Loki laid back in the chair he felt light headed from loosening so much blood. Just breathe, just breathe... he clutched his wounded leg to try and stop the bleeding. 

"Can I take care of him?" Slayer asked. 

"Yeah don't get any funny ideas though." The mayor still pointed one of the guns at her. 

She got some emergency bandages out of her bag and wrapped Loki's leg tight. 

Slayer glared at them, "Alright. What do you want?"

The man leaned back in his chair, "That's my friend in the bed there. He got buggered up real bad. I've had every doctor in this city keep him alive for this long but there is nothing more they can do. You're the last hope for him." He spit on the ground and growled, "Don't give me that witch doctor crap. Can you heal him or not?" 

"I can." Slayer spoke with confidence, "but I will need to keep him in my shop for a week for recovery from my procedure." 

"See now was that so hard?" The mayor said while still holding both guns. 

"When can you do the 'procedure'?" The man asked. 

"Right now." Slayer stood up and let her fingers weakly graze Loki's fingers. He looked up and nodded at her. She walked over to the patient.

'Buggered up' was a complete understatement. The guy looked like a teddy bear that had been shredded open. (I'll spare the details) 

She opened her case and took out a syringe filled with blood. The two men hovered over her shoulder and watched was see did. She leaned over the patient and injected the blood into his neck. 

It only took a minute for the patient's wounds to heal and for him to sit up in bed. Slayer had sat back down and takes to Loki while the man talked to the patient. 

"I'm so sorry Loki. Are you ok?" Slayer reached out and touched his hand. 

"I'm fine Darling. It's barely anything. I just got a little shaken." Loki smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Oh I almost forgot you look lovely in that dress, Slayer." 

She gently hugged him, "Thanks Loki."


	8. The Army Grows One by One Hurrah, Hurrah

It was almost 4 in the morning by the time the loaded the patient up in a wagon and had him on his way to their store. He was a talkative man named Shawn. The mean man who stabbed Loki was named Monty. 

Shawn spoke in a wonder filled tone, "where are we going?" 

Loki smiled and patted his arm. "Straight to hell." 

"LOKI!" Slayer smacked Loki's arm. "No, we are going to our store to heal you and explain everything. 

"Why did you hit me?" Loki whined. "Didn't me getting stabbed warrant a little sympathy?"

"You can't say that!" She shook her head. 

"Fine. Look we're here." Loki and Slayer grabbed the patient and helped him into one of the back rooms of the store. 

It was a small cramped room with a chair, desk, and bed. They sat him down and stood in front of the desk. "Hello Shawn. We have a question to ask you and you have a choice to make." Slayer spoke in a soft caring tone. "You were severely injured and revived with Shapeshifter blood. This means that you are no longer human." 

Shawn blinked and spoke, "whoa... so..." he thought about it for a little bit and then looked up nervously. "What's the catch?"

"You have the ability to shape shift into a specific creature. You are one of the last of you kind. We are trying to rebuild the population of Shapeshifters by helping near-death humans." She smiled. "You'll get used to it." 

Shawn cracked a wicked grin. "That sounds awesome! What creature thing can I change into?" 

"Oh that takes time to master, but judging by you're personality something 'fiery'" Slayer winked at Shawn. "Now get to bed. I'll explain how to shape-shift tomorrow." 

Loki limped out of the room and the gears inside his head were turning. She shut the door to the back room. "Why did Dart try and kill me peacefully whenever I first showed up here? Why didn't you give me blood and make me a shapeshifter?" 

Slayer froze and looked at her feet. "Oh... um..." 

Loki waited for her to speak but she never did. She turned and started clearing off the counter. She ignored him. Why did I think she wouldn't betray me? Everyone does... 

Loki turned and opened the door to the store. "Why were you so sweet to me? you would have let me die if I didn't wake up." He waited for an answer but 

She just stood there staring at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Loki." 

Loki walked out of the store. Turned the corner and got lost in the city. He swiped a hunk of salted meat of a grocer's counter and nibbled at it while sitting on the docks. He swung his feet just a few inches above the water, and watched fish swim around. 

It didn't feel real that Slayer would betray him. It also didn't feel that way with Thor but hey here we are. What do I do now? 

*******

Slayer sat at the counter starring at the door. She hopped Loki wouldn't have connected to dots. That yes it was true. Whenever she first saw Loki she didn't even consider saving him. She had hoped he died. 

The Asgardians killed her species, family, and everything she every had known. But when Loki woke up he was nothing like them. He was sweet and kind. 

She stepped out into the city. She let her shapeshifting gifts take over. Her eyes narrowed and her breathing quickened. She could smell Loki's familiar scent and began tracking it through the city. 

*******

It took a long time for Slayer to find Loki. He was lying down on the edge of the docks, with his legs limply hanging over the water. 

She sat down next to him and then lied down. His eyes were fixed on the stars. She didn't say anything Loki needed to speak first. 

"Leave now." Loki's green eyes snapped away from the sky and glared into Slayer's eyes.

"Can I explain?" 

"Sure what's the great explanation of why you were going to let me die." He sat up abruptly. "I'd love to see you explain your way out of that one." 

"I always though Asgardians were all terrible, but you're different. My whole family was killed by Asgardians. Everyone I ever knew... but you're sweet and kind and your nothing like them." She broke down sobbing, "Loki I'm sorry wha can I do?" 

Loki looked flustered, "I-I... I don't know! Just give me some time to think about this!" Loki turned away from her and walked off. I don't know how to feel. Loki scrambled around the city until morning before falling asleep under an altar in a church. 

*******

"Heimdall can you see him?" Frigga nervously approached the gate keeper. 

He was deep in thought. "Yes and no." He turned and faced her, "physically I'm blind to where he resides but I can sense his emotions." 

"Is he safe?" Frigga nervously picked at the palm of her hand. 

"He is in pain. He doesn't know what to do." Frigga tried to speak but Heimdall silenced her. "It's not about what he did to Thor. It's about something else..." 

Frigga nodded, "please Heimdall don't mention this to Odin." 

Heimdall reluctantly nodded, "Yes Queen Frigga."


	9. From the Ashes New Love Flames

Loki woke up to a preacher standing over him. He slowly opened his eyes and the preacher helped him up. He took him into the church basement and made Loki some breakfast of oatmeal. 

"Where are you from?" The preacher asked while making a bowl for himself. 

"A terrible place." Loki hung his head over the oatmeal. 

"Chin up son! Don't fall into your oatmeal. What brought you to my church?" The pastor sat across from Loki and stared to eat his oatmeal.

"My... um my friend betrayed me. I found out... some stuff." Loki just shrugged, "if someone lied to you and almost let you die but realized they were wrong to do that would you still want to be around them." 

"Hmmm." The preacher tapped his spoon to the bottom of his chin. "I think you need some time away but if your friend is truly sorry and you know they won't do it again..." He scrunched up his nose in though. "That's a tough one." 

"Yeah I know." 

"Well you're welcome to stay here for a place to stay to get back on your feet." 

"No I'll head out into the city. I shouldn't stay here." 

The preacher looked slightly dejected. "Okay. Just don't get hurt." 

"Thanks sir." The preacher led him to the church entrance and sent him on his way. Loki turned and said, "you have a beautiful church!" but the preacher was gone. Huh this place is weird. 

******* 

Slayer sat on the counter and clipped her shoes together. They were the one thing she didn't buy a fancy city version of. She slowly tapped out a rhythm with her feet. 

Click 

Click 

Click 

She wrapped her around her body and held herself. Could she do this without Loki? She wanted to let him know that she loved him more than anything she ever had. 

She couldn't forget her feelings when ever she first saw him: Happiness because she would get to kill an Asgardian. Loki woke though and after a few conservations she changed her mind about him. 

I cold chill traveled down her spine and she locked eyes with Loki who stood across the street. He walked into the store and sat next to her in the counter. 

"Hey." Loki didn't make eye contact. 

"Hi." Slayer began clicking her shoes together again. 

Click

Click

Click 

Then Loki joined her slowly clicking his shoes in unison. 

Click, click 

Click, click 

Click, click 

They didn't know what to say. Loki wanted to say something but his silver tongue had long turned to lead. She didn't think she could speak without crying.

Loki laid his head on her shoulder and held her hand. "I know you're sorry for what you tried to do. So I forgive you." 

She looked at him. "I'll make this up to you. I promise." 

*******

Things were awkward for the next 3 days. Slayer might have just been imagining it but it seemed Loki would never turn his back to her. They avoided each other in the little store. 

Shawn was feeling a lot better, and he wanted to learn about shapeshifting. Slayer would sit with him in the back room for hours. Loki would sit on the counter of the store and listen to their laughs echoing through the walls. 

When she walked out of the back room, Loki hoped of the counter. "Hey would you want to go to the park with me?" 

Slayer perked up a little bit. "Sure that would be great." 

They left the little shop and walked down the crowded side walk. The opened the gate to the park and stepped inside. It was a quaint little park with flowers and trees. They sat down on a bench. "So..." Loki had a cold solemn look on his face. "I just think the we need to start talking about- HEY!" 

A little kid hopped of the bushes behind him and darted out of the park with his wallet. Loki and Slayer were already dashing after the child. He turned and cut down an alley way into a market. 

"Over there!" Loki pointed at the kid hopping over a fence post. Loki ran over to the fence about to vault over it but he stopped at the last second. It was a 20 foot drop onto some train tracks below. 

"What are you doing? let's get the kid!" She ran over to him and looked over the fence. "Oh god is he still alive?" 

The kid was lying on his back right next the train tracks. He wasn't moving but Loki believed he could see him breathing. He hoped he was right. 

"Let's grab him. He'll die out here." 

"Ok." Slayer nodded and the hopped over the fence and scooted down the slope to the tracks. 

The kid looked up at them terrified. "Please." His voice was hoarse and weak, "just take your wallet." 

"Thank you," Loki plucked the wallet of of the kid's hands, "don't worry we can help you. We aren't gonna let you die here." 

Slayer did a quick physical examination on the kid and deemed him ok to be moved. So Loki and her lifted him off the tracks and set him down on the other side. 

"Where's the pain at kid?" Slayer got out a little emergency pouch. 

"My arm hurts real bad." He pointed at his left arm. "I don't think I can move my right leg either. It hurts too bad." 

"Ok you're lucky kid this could have been a lot worse. We'll take you to my shop and fix you up. 

"No. Can you take me to my friends, please." 

"Hey kid," Loki said in a soft tone, "your arm and leg are broken. You have to get patched up." 

"It will only be for a little bit they aren't far from here." 

Slayer looked at Loki who shrugged at her. "Ok I'll carry you." 

Loki gently carried the kid. The kid pointed at alleys and directed them where to go. He pointed at a little door in a ramshackle house in the poorest part of the city. "There it is!" 

Slayer opened the door and they went inside. There were probably 25 dirty, grimy children looking at them. The oldest, who was probably 14, spoke. "Who are you?" 

Loki stepped forwards. Then explained the how the kid got hurt and who he was. 

The leader looked taken aback, "why help one of us?" 

Slayer shrugged. "Cause it wasn't right to leave a kid dying on some train tracks." 

The leader nodded, "my name is Toko. We will protect you Loki and Slayer." 

Slayer leaned into Loki and the touched elbows. Loki smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. 


	10. The Streets are Cruel

Loki carried the boy out of the ramshackle hut and into the streets of the city. Slayer flagged down a driver and they hopped inside a horse drawn taxi. Loki placed the boy between Y/N and himself. The boy's skin was tinted pale. 

"We almost there?" The kid mumbles out. 

Loki patted the child's head. "Yup it's just around this turn." 

A short ride later, they hopped of the taxi and took the boy inside the store. 

"Let's go put him in Shawn's bed." Slayer opened the door to the back room. "Shawn, we need the bed for a kid." 

"Sure!" Shawn scooted of the bed and sat down at the desk. "When will I be able to go back to Monty?" 

"Umm..." She thought to herself for a moment. "You can leave now. You haven't had any incidents accidentally shifting so you're ready to go." 

"Ok." Shawn stared to grab what few belongings he had there. "Thanks for taking care of me, Slayer." 

"No problem Shawn! Just make sure to keep your emotions under control so you don't accidentally shape shift." She waved as he walked out the door of the shop. 

Loki smiled as he helped the kid into bed. Our first successful patient. I hope this kid turns out ok. 

It took a few hours of stitching, cursing, and seeing bones into place but finally the kid was all fixed up. He just needed some rest for a few weeks and he would be back up stealing from peoples pockets once more. She motioned for Loki to follow her. 

She led him up a fire escape to the roof of their store. Slayer sat down, motioning for Loki to do the same. They sat and looked into the streets together. 

"I'll apologize a thousand times and never be sorry enough; Loki I'm so sorry I didn't turn you into a Shapeshifter." She had tears pool in her eyes. "I understand if you want to go back to Asgard."

"Hey don't cry darling." Loki gently lifted her head to face him. "I'm not going back to Asgard anytime soon. I understand why you did what you did and I understand that you're sorry." Loki hugged her. "I'm going to give you a second chance." 

She wiped her tears. "Thanks Loki. I promise I won't blow it." 

Loki kissed her and murmured in her ear. "I love you." 

*******

Loki and Slayer sat on the counter in the shop and were reading the latest newspaper. 

Loki scratched his head. "Is it a really a good idea to ally ourselves with Monty's gang?" 

She pointed at the article detailing their various crimes. "We can get connections through them. I think it might be worth looking into!" 

"Ok but remember when he stabbed me in the leg and held up hostage trying to force us to heal Shawn." Loki shrugged, "I'll follow your lead but I'm just sayin'!" 

"True." Slayer sighed. "Oh hey there's a kid at the door." 

One of the dirty, messy, and abandoned children walked into the store. Can I see my friend, Boot?" 

"Sure," She pointed at the back room, "he's in there." 

"Thanks!" The kid ran into the back room. 

"I'm worried about all those kids Loki." She nervously squeezed Loki's arm.

Loki picked at his left hand deep in though, "hmm... I have an idea but I doubt it's considered 'morally ethical.' We're here to transform people into shapeshifter, correct?" 

"Yes, but wait what do you mean by not morally ethical?" Slayer looked deeply confused and a little worried. 

"There's a whole gang of starving little kids. We take them in, transform them, and you have an army plus the kids don't have to stare on the streets anymore." Loki looked at the back room as one of the kids who had come to visit Boot stepped out. 

"Excuse me, what's your name?" She asked the kid. 

"Oh." The kid took his hat off and faced her, "everybody calls me Baker." 

"That's a nice name, baker." Slayer smiled at him. 

"It used to be my father's name. I'm an orphan now." Baker shrugged. "Cruel world." 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your father, Baker." She turned Loki and said with her eyes 'please-handle-this.'

"We were wondering if you could get you leader Toko to come here. We want to talk to him." Loki swept in and saved his darling from the awkward sorry-I-brought-up-your-dead-parents situation. 

"Sure, I'll go get him." Baker skipped out of the store. 

"Oh god I didn't realize they wouldn't have parents! The was so terrible I felt like a jerk." Slayer buried her face in her hands. 

"What did you expect? They're orphans!" Loki put a hand on her. "Hey it's ok." 

She had tears in her eyes, "I guess I'm an orphan too. It never dawned on me cause I've been to focused on revenge." 

*******

When Toko came and they explained the plan he seemed to be on board with it. I suppose he was a 14 year old boy with the chance to get super powers so who wouldn't be on board? He had gone back and asked the rest of his gang; everyone seemed to be very interested in the idea. after some quick explaining, they were all rearing to go. 

"How are we gonna do this?" Loki and Slayer looked at the swarm of children in their shop. 

"I have no idea." Loki sighed. 

"I found a tunnel!" Someone shouted over the roar of voices. 

"Good!" Toko shouted back, "everyone get down in there!" 

The kids went into a closet and in an instant they disappeared into a trapdoor set in the floor. It was like watching a magician hide rabbits in their hat. 

"You coming?" Toko voice sounded from the inky darkness. 

"Yeah! We'll be down!" Loki and Slayer shot each other a glance before heading down the hole. 

The pitch black was chased away by one of the kids turning an electric light on. It revealed a whole church complete with rows of pews, pillars made of marble, and an altar made from bright blue stone. Electric lamps set into the walls and chandeliers lit up the church with a heavenly glow. 

"What is this place?" Loki wondered aloud as he pressed his hand to one of the marble pillars. 

"The underground cult." Slayer responded. "It went out of favor years ago and was shut down." 

"Well I guess we can stay here." Toko motioned his hand and the gang started moving pews to make room for beds. 

*******

It took 3 days of work but finally all the boys had become Shapeshifters. Well, there were some unforeseen consequences. They were no longer boys they were men. The blood must have aged them faster? Slayer had been working in the lab all night to figure out what had happened, but she had gotten nowhere.

Toko was a strong looking man is his 20s now. He kept looking at himself in a mirror when he thought no one was looking. Loki chucked to himself. 

A majority of the men had left Toko's gang now that they were old enough to get a good paying job down at the docks. Toko didn't seem to upset; he just said, "I made the gang to help kids get back on their feet and I done my job." Loki smiled again at the primitive grammar of the rough and tumble men. 

Loki felt Slayer grab his shoulders and turn him around to face her. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "let's go on the roof and get some peace and quiet." 

Loki almost purred as she led him to the roof, "Of course my darling." 

They laid down on the center of the roof on their backs and stared up at the setting sky. "Its beautiful isn't it." She leaned her head closer to Loki's. 

"Yeah." Loki turned on his side and hugged Slayed closely to him. 

"We should try and ally ourselves with Monty and his crew." 

"Noooooooooo!" Loki hugged her tighter and sighed. "Let's talk about happy things. I'm sick of working." 

"Loki come on! Ok, what can we talk about?" She tried to wiggle free from his hug. 

"Ah, lets just snuggle talking is too hard." Loki laughed sweetly. 

So they laid under the night sky for hours, murmuring sweet nothings into each others ears. The sounds of the city at night began to lull Loki into sleep until he was gently awoke. 

"Loki have you ever seen my shapeshifting form? I trust you enough to show it to you." Slayer looked down at him nervously. 

"No I've never seen it." Loki shook his head solemnly. 

"Let's go somewhere we won't be seen." Slayer smiled.


	11. In the Dark of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N got changed to Slayer. I decided to make this a OC instead. Of course you can always do whatever you want!)

Slayer pulled Loki along through the alleyways. "Let's go to the warehouses near the docks. There will be enough space there." 

Loki nervously glanced at Slayer's hand, which he was expecting to transform into a claw at any minute, and whispered, "how much space do you need? The dock warehouses are huge!" 

"A lot." She smiled back at Loki. "I guess you don't know but in shapeshifter culture this is a really, really big deal." 

"What do you mean?" He asked as they ran across a street speckled with light from electric lamps. 

"Like it's very uhh... personal. You don't just flash your true shapeshifter self to everyone. Well... unless your fighting then you do whatever." Slayer shook her head, "it's personal when you show it to someone you care about." Slayer huffed. "Do you understand?" 

"Uhh like the shapeshifter equivalent of being naked." 

Slayer glared at Loki and then sighed. "Well.. kinda yes. Like marriage though." 

"Whoa like what married shapeshifters do." Loki was awestruck. Did Slayer really want to show him something so personal. 

"Yeah!" She blushed and kept walking. 

"Hey you don't have to prove yourself to me you know. I don't want you making yourself uncomfortable." 

She shook her head. "No I want to show you my true form. I trust you. Actually no one has ever seen my true form." 

"So I'm special." 

"Of course you are darling!" Slayer and Loki ran over to one of the huge ware house buildings. "Let's get inside." 

He picked the lock and they slipped inside. It was almost completely empty inside except for a few stacks of pallets of sheet metal. There was an opening in the roof that let a large beam of moonlight into the warehouse. Slayer walked into the middle of the room directly under the moonlight. She shot a quick smirk at Loki before rolling her head back and closing her eyes. 

It wasn't magic, Loki could see that clearly as she transformed. It was physical. Two white scaly wings emerged from he back and wrapped around her. The scales shifted and moved in the moonlight. They took on a iridescent sheen and Loki was mesmerized by her. Beautiful. 

Finally, after a few minutes, the large wings unfolded revealing a dragon. He stood still as a statue, awestruck. 

Slayer opened her pitch black eyes slowly. It felt like freedom to be in her true form. How desperately she wanted this. A place where my people are free to be in their true forms. That's what I'm working for. That's freedom. 

She turned her attention to him. "Are you scared of me?" 

"You're beautiful Slayer. You look angelic." Loki tentatively stepped closer to her. 

Slayer walker closer as well. Loki reached out and put his hand on her head. Slowly she transformed back into a human and fell into his arms. 

"I want to fly so bad Loki." Slayer smiled up at him. 

"When we build up the shapeshifters you'll be able to fly every day of your life." 

They left the warehouse and walked back home. Neither of them saw the beggar sitting atop the sheet metal pallets. Who immediately rushed to his boss. 

"Monty! Monty! Open your door you ain't gonna believe this!" The beggar pounded the door of Monty's apartment. 

"WHAT?" Monty almost ripped the door off it's hinges in anger. 

"Let me inside. I've seen something you ain't gonna be belivin'." The beggar nodded enthusiastically. 

Most of the time Monty would had shooed the beggar away but this time the man seemed sober. "Alright come in this better be good." 

*******

Meanwhile in Asgard:

Thor needed three days of care in Asgard's Infirmary due to the magical burns Loki gave him. Thor, Sif, Hogan, and Fandral all refused to admit why Loki went berserk. 

Frigga was possibly the only person in Asgard who knew more to the story. She knew that Loki had been provoked by Thor and his friends. Then he found a cave with Bifrost crystals and must have traveled to Midgard accidentally. 

Frigga walked down the hallways until she found her target. Sif. She was young and naive. Sif would give up any amount of secrets for learning about ways she could better court Thor. 

"Sif would you please follow me into my chambers." Frigga motioned for her to follow. She followed like a lap dog right into Frigga's chambers. 

"Please sit." She motioned for at a chair and began mixing tea. Of course one normal and one with a pinch of a truth spell. 

"May I ask what I'm here for?" Sif looked a little scared. 

Frigga smiled internally be scared you hurt my son and I will find out what you did. "Just a little talk with my future daughter-in-law. I mean isn't it obvious?" 

Sif's face immediately lightened and she began spewing Thor's praises like a active volcano. Frigga mildly died inside from all her idiotic and cringe fangirling. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the truth spell in the tea began to take effect. 

"Sif can I ask you a question? What were you doing in the gardens the day Loki hurt Thor?" 

"Ohhh..." Sif's eyes darted around the room, "Thor wanted us to come together for a prank against Loki." 

"Why did Loki hurt Thor? Did the prank go wrong?" 

"Thor was going to beat Loki until he agreed to become a servant. We were all there to watch. Loki overheard us before we got a chance and he attacked Thor." 

Frigga sat back in her chair, almost not believing what she had just heard. Beating her son?! "Get out of my sight, Sif. Lock yourself in the dungeon. I don't want to hear from you anymore." 

Sif started crying and walked out of the room. Frigga's blood began to boil. She called upon a servant. "Get me Odin. NOW!"


	12. Dealing with Ghosts

It took Loki a long time to process what he had seen last night. A dragon was Slayer's true form, and she was stunningly beautiful. Loki had a deep burning question in his gut. Can I become a Shapeshifter?

Loki and Slayer both sat behind the counter in the store. Loki glanced over at his darling. "Um Slayer could we talk?" 

"Sure, just let me finish this sentence!" Slayer was writing a note to Monty and his gang to ask if they would wanna work together. "Ok done what is it?" 

"Could you transform me into a Shapeshifter?" Loki looked down at his hands in his lap. 

"Whoa! seriously?" She put her hand over his and he looked up. "You can't reverse it. It's a big decision, Loki." 

"I know." Loki nodded solemnly, "I don't know why but I want to be a Shapeshifter so badly."

"I'll do it if you know you want to." She opened a case and picked up a syringe filled with her red blood. "We can do it right now." 

Loki surprisingly didn't feel nervous at all. He laid his arm palm up on the table. "Do it."

"Hold your horses cowboy. Let's wait and think about this. We can talk about it after we meet with Monty." She gave him a hug and walked to the door, "come on!" 

*******

Monty was hiding in one of the houses over looking on of the cities many markets. He leaned on the balcony. Could that lady Slayer really be a Shapeshifter? 

"Hey Shawn come here." Monty looked over his shoulder at the young man. He was dressed in jeans and a cute blue vest. 

"What is it, boss?" Shawn skipped over. 

He growled at him,"We are on a steak-out! Don't skip around!" Monty shook his head at Shawn's almost limitless energy. 

"Ok. Ok. What do you want?" Shawn reduced himself to rapidly tapping one foot. 

"Mhhh Boah you'll be the death of me." Monty sighed, "You understand all that Shapeshifter stuff right." 

"Yeah Slayer explained it to me. Why?" Shawn tilted his head confused like a puppy. 

"There are only a few Shapeshifters who can transform into dragons. If she is the person who transformed into a dragon..." Monty shook his head. "It's just you know. When I was a boy my family could do that." 

"Wait, you're a Shapeshifter." Shawn stared at him open mouthed. 

"Yeah and there's a possibility Slayer could be my sister. I suppose it's slim but... ya know it would be nice." Monty shook his head again and spotted Loki and Slayer walking into the market. "There they are let's spy on em'." 

Shawn took a flask of liquor outta his pocket, took a sip, and offered it to Monty. "Ah yes quality sibling bonding time. Spying on them from a balcony." Then Shawn turned to him serious faced, "You should just walk up and ask her." 

Monty chucked and took a sip from the flask, "Uhh yeah not a chance." 

"I'm not joking Monty! If you're both Shapeshifters and we're all almost extinct it might be worth talking!" Shawn'a foot tapping became faster and he started drumming his fingers against the railing. "Do you believe in rebuilding the population?" 

Monty went silent, "Yeah I do. It won't matter though. Our families that were killed sure as hell ain't coming back." He threw the flask on the ground and had a disgusted look on his face. "I watched my mothers die. They got torn to shreds in front of me. Those Asgardians weren't even keeping their bodies they were just killing for fun."

Shawn stopped tapping. "I'm sorry." 

"I'll ask her." Monty looked up at his best friend. "Thanks." 

*******

Slayer spotted Monty leaving a building and ran over to him. "Hi Monty! Where should we go to talk?" 

"Could me and you talk alone?" Monty glanced over at Loki. 

"No." Loki snarled at him. 

"No need to get protective Loki." Monty rolled his eyes. 

Loki motioned to his leg that Monty stabbed. 

Monty winced. Oh I forgot about that. "Hey I'm sorry, ok." 

"No not 'ok.' I had to walk with a limp for days." Loki was fuming. "I'm not gonna let you alone with Slayer for a minute." 

"Loki it will just be for a minute I'll be fine." Slayer touched his arm and calmed him down. 

Monty and Slayer walked around the corner and Loki was left with a bouncing-off-the-walls excited Shawn. 

Shawn grinned at Loki, "Do you like cats?" 

Loki looked directly at the person reading this and sighed. 

*******

Twenty years ago... 

Screams echoed around the city. No one was safe. No one. The Asgardians tore through the city in their conquest. Killing and burning everything in sight. Some shapeshifters turned tail and ran; others transformed. They let their true forms free and the battle of their lives began. 

It was gory but we aren't here for the the tales of battle. We want to know about a brother and sister huddled up under a table. They are shaking and holding each other as they watch their mothers try and hold off the Asgardians. Try... 

When the Asgardians finally got inside the brother and sister ran, and ran, and ran. They got separated in the panic and never saw each other again. The brother grew up in the Wild West. The sister grew up as a servant in a rich family, but after the family died she moved out west. 

*******

Slayer walked out of her and Monty's private meeting a little dazed. Monty was her brother; she was Monty's sister. It was odd after growing up her whole life accepting she was alone in this world was wrong. There was someone out there for her. It felt good. 

"Uh Loki." Slayer sat next to him. "So Monty is my brother and he is also a Shapeshifter." 

Loki turned to Slayer, "What the fu-


	13. Just to be Angels...

Loki had pulled Slayer aside. "Are you really serious? Monty is your brother!" 

"Yes! It's crazy right! It's nice to have family though." Slayer leaned into Loki and hugged him. 

"Hey, I don't trust him, but I'll keep my cool for you. And," Loki said looking over her shoulder at Monty, "I'll keep my eye on him." 

"Thanks Loki. I love you." Slayer skipped over to Monty. 

Monty nodded nervously at Loki, "let's head inside the hotel to talk."

They walked away from the market and slipped into a doorway. Walking up the steps to Monty's room in the hotel, Loki could see Monty's body language tense up. Oh are you really scared of me. Loki smiled to himself. I'm dating your sister and you're scared. Ha ha... 

Monty opened the door to his room and they all stepped inside. The place was a cramped and dark dump. Loki, Slayer, Shawn, and Monty sat down at a table in the center of the room. 

"So let's cut straight to the chase. Are we going to ally or not?" Slayer nodded solemnly. 

"I have a gang and I'm inviting you to join. We live just outside the city; we have the same mission as you." Monty smiled, "We're trying to bring back the Shapeshifters."

*******

They rode on horses to the camp. Well it was more of a cave that twisted deep in the ground. They hitched the horses outside and walked inside. 

The ceilings of the cave arched so high Loki couldn't see their highest point. The walls were stone with long streaks of white quartz. The deeper they went the darker the color of the quartz became until it was as black as ink. 

The cave opened up into a massive cavern and they all stepped inside. Small wooden houses had been haphazardly built along the sides of the cavern. A few dirty faces stared out of the windows of the houses. 

"Are those Shapeshifters?" Slayer asked Monty. 

"Yeah! We have plenty of space for those kids you found." Monty walked everyone to the end of the cavern and ushered us inside a house. "So would you like to stay here?" 

Slayer looked around and thought for a moment, "what do you think?" She looked at Loki and she held his hand. 

Loki squeezed her hand back. "I think the Shapeshifter numbers are so low that it makes more sense to live together than apart. I'm not necessarily happy about it..." Loki glared, with his piercing green eyes, at Monty. 

*******

One week later:

Loki and Slayer had settled in nicely to living in the cave. Dart and Squeak had moved into the cave as well. The boys had decided to work at the docks. Even Toko had gone with them. 

Loki and Slayer were fine with their with living in the cave with some of the other shapeshifters. 

But get this...

There's only one bed...

They awkwardly laid in bed as far away from each other as they could in such a small bed. They turned to face each other. "This is nice." 

Loki nodded awkwardly, "Yup." He was almost hanging halfway off the bed. 

"I don't wanna be awkward but we could... touch. I mean we are in the same bed." Slayer rolled over and faced Loki. 

"Before marriage?" Loki made a fake gasp, "absolutely scandalous. A true disgrace."

"Well..." Slayer poked him in the ribs, "if that's the issue I'll just have to marry you." 

They both laughed until Loki looked at her seriously, "Wait, really?" 

"I mean why not. I like you and you like me." Slayer was ginning at him and he grinned at her. "We could make you a Shapeshifter too."

"Ok," Loki has a massive grin on his face, "let's do it." 

*******

They ran down to Monty. They were grinning from ear to ear, "We wanna get married!" 

"Can you turn Loki into a Shapeshifter too?" Slayer hugged Monty who had the same look on his face as the buffering cat meme. 

"Wait slow down." Monty led them to a secluded corner of the cave. "You want to get married?" 

"Yes!" 

Monty blinked in surprise, "and you," he pointed at Loki, "want to become a Shapeshifter?" 

"Yes!" Loki nodded. 

"Uhhh... are you sure?" Monty looked at Loki to Slayer back to Loki. 

"Yeah we been talking about it for a while I want to become a Shapeshifter." Loki nodded seriously. 

"Getting married?" 

"Well we were just taking about that and we thought it would be a good idea!" Slayer had a huge grin on her face. 

Monty just sighed, "ok why not?" 

Loki and Slayer got married in a little wooden church wedged in the corner of the cave wall. They weren't dressed up fancy just in plain clothes and a little old preacher married them. 

Right after their little wedding Loki got a blood injection and became a Shapeshifter. Of course he couldn't transform yet, that would take some time. 

*******

They laid in bed together. Just barley their fingers grazed each other. Slayer stared deeply into Loki's eyes. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Loki reached out and and hugged slayer to his chest. Resting his chin of the top of her head, he spoke softly, "I'm so happy I came here." 

Slayer hugged him back. "Same." She buried her face in his neck. 

"What's it like to be a Shapeshifter? To fly?" 

"Its beautiful. Flying is the best thing you could ever imagine." Slayer started kissing his neck. 

Loki chuckled, "no what's it really like?" 

"Like your chest is full of wind and you can sail along forever. With every breath you take you want to fly higher and higher. It's addicting to say the least." Slayer wrapped her arms around him, "I'll take you flying Loki." 

Loki pulled away and looked at his darling's beautiful face. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He leaned back into Slayer and started kissing her. 

*******

Odin paced the halls of Asgard fuming. Loki had severely injured Thor, but Frigga had come to him with proof Thor and his friends had threatened to hurt Loki. It could go either way. Loki could have to pay for crimes or Thor could have to. 

Odin knew the ruler of Asgard had to be Thor. Can't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard... he shook his head, "Loki will pay for the crimes of attacking a member of the royal family and aggravated assault." He turned to his notetaker, a pretty young lady named Ecko, and watched her diligently write his words down. "Make sure to stack whatever other crimes you can on top of that. I want Loki to have to be in prison for a minimum of 5 years." 

"Don't you think that is cruel?" 

Odin whipped around to yell at Ecko for daring to question him, but it was his wife Frigga who had spoken. "I'm doing what is right for all of Asgard." 

"I do not believe you have the people's best choice in mind. What happened between Thor and Loki was a brotherly squabble. Thor was only being treated for burns for two days." Frigga shook her head, "Or... will you let," Frigga motioned for Ecko to leave, "his parentage define him." 

"Fine you have changed my heart." Odin walked across the room and sat in a chair. 

"I'm glad." Frigga smiled and left the room. Ecko walked back in.

Odin motioned for Ecko to begin writing, "I want to call for an executioner to torture Loki upon his return. Make sure the queen is unaware of this."

The notetaker desperately wanted to run away and burn her notes to ashes. Odin was a terrible person when it came to caring for his sons, specifically Loki. But she solemnly nodded, "of course my lord."


	14. Fallen from Heaven...

Loki woke up tanged in Slayer's embrace. He kissed her neck and sat up. It was oddly quite outside. Most of the time all the shapeshifter children would be running around. 

"What is it Loki?" Slayer sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Shhh." He pressed his finger to her lips. "Listen..." 

She listened for a little bit. "Loki I don't hear anything." 

Loki jumped out of bed, "that's my point where is-" He opened the door to the cave and stood there in shock. 

Bodies... 

Were everywhere...

Loki ran out of their house to the Monty who was wide eyed and shaking. He reached out and grabbed Loki, holding his hands. 

"Monty stay with me!" Loki looked back at Slayer who was stumbling out of the house. "Get over here!" 

"MONTY!" Slayer screamed and ran over. "Who did this?"

He shuttered and coughed up some blood. "I don't know but there are-" he coughed up more blood and wheezed, "shapeshifters in the church, hiding." He grabbed Loki's arm, "take care of 'em. Take care of my sis too." He cracked a smile at Slayer and slowly closed his eyes. 

Loki stumbled away from him and looked around the room. There was a man holding a gun blocking the exit. Loki grabbed Slayer and glared at the man. "Leave us alone." 

Loki felt a strange feeling crawl down his spine. It ran into his limbs like liquid fire. He felt bones crack and muscles twitch. I'm shapeshifting.

He leaped at the man and smashed him to the ground. "WHO SENT YOU?"

The man coughed and spit blood at Loki. "Go. To. Hell." 

Loki picked him up and smashed him into the ground again. "Tell me and you'll get to live." 

The man cried out in pain. "I was sent by the Levin's Gang. They are hunting Shapeshifters down and capture em to sell. It's a-" 

Loki cut the man off by snapping his neck. He walked back to Slayer who was shaking and whimpering. Looking up at him, she whispered, "what are we gonna do now?" 

"Levin's Gang. We're gonna find them and hunt them like dogs." Loki shook his wings and wrapped his tail around him. "Wait what-" he looked behind him at his wings. Holy crap I'm a freaking dragon. 

Smooth black scales covered his body, long jet black horns were on his head, and he had a long tail with jet black spikes. He reached up and felt his dragon snout. I'll uh handle this later...

"Slayer? Come on we have to get the Shapeshifters out of the church." He gently helped her up and took her to the church. 

They had gotten married here only yesterday. Now it was a refuge for the remainder of the scared Shapeshifters that were left. Slayer snapped back into reality and helped calm everyone down. 

*******

2 days later... 

Loki and Slayer stood on the docks and waved to the dozen Shapeshifters on the boat as well as the children Slayer had turned. They had gotten tickets to go to a place in Florida. As soon as they couldn't see them anymore, Loki and Slayer's goal changed. It was no longer about protecting the Shapeshifters it was revenge. 

After Loki had recovered from shapeshifting, He befriended a few of the local police officers and got more information about the Levin's Gang. There were a group of outlaws that were dealing in all sorts of illegal business. Their main goal seemed to be causing complete chaos to scare off people from the west and make their own country. Dreaming big eh? 

Slayer had somewhat recovered from the attack. Monty and all the other Shapeshifters were given a proper burial. So that seemed to give her some closure. 

Slayer squeezed his hand, "I'll teach you how to fly. Then we could cover more ground looking for that Levin's Gang."

She led Loki far outside the city, deep into the woods of the country side that overlooked the plains. Loki concentrated and shapeshifted again. 

"Wow I didn't expect you to be so good at transforming!" Slayer grinned at him. 

"Thanks darling!" He snuggled closer to her. 

"Ok let me teach you then we can snuggle." She tapped him on the nose with her claw. 

She took a few steps back then, sprinted forwards and stretched her wings, leaping into the sky. "Try that, Loki!" She gently landed on the forest floor, motioning for Loki to try it. 

"Ok I've got this." Loki took a few steps back and bounded forwards. He felt wing rush beneath his wings, but they were too weak to support him. Despite his stunning confidence, Loki only managed a glorified hop into the air. 

"That was great for you first time! You just have to keep trying!" She sat down and watched him leap and bound into the air again and again. He slowly got better and was able to fly over the trees for a few seconds, before crashing back down into the ground. 

Even though they were having fun, a dark cloud hung over their heads. Monty should have been here. There should have been all the Shapeshifters here teaching Loki how to fly. Slayer and Loki made eye contact and smiled, and then they burst into tears. They held each other all night, when the woke up they wiped each other's tears and headed out onto the plains. 

Loki and Slayer found a draft of hot air that carried them high into the air with little effort. Slowly, they surveyed the plains. He felt confidence surge in his chest as he looked down over the plains. I promise Monty, He looked over at his beautiful wife, I'll keep her safe.


	15. Finding the Trail

On a train in the mountains heading away from the City of Sinners and Dogs... 

A man reclined in his chair with his feet up the desk in front of him. "How successful?" 

A small jumpy man sitting in a chair in front of him spoke up, "Not good! Not one bit! Not one bit!" 

"Are you a damn parrot? Quit taking like that." The man lit a cigar and inhaled the smoke. "What happened, Duke?" 

"There were some Shapeshifters left. The assassin was killed by them. It seems the survivors went on a boat, but we have no idea where they went." Tapping his foot, Duke shot a nervous glance at his boss. 

"So are there any left?" Duke's boss had almost disappeared in the smoke from his cigar. 

"They put up too much of a fight. We had no captures from this raid. We don't believe any survivors stayed behind." 

"Duke do you know what I hate?" The boss glared at him. "I hate uncertainty. Find out it there are any shapeshifters left behind... NOW!" 

Duke sprinted up from his chair and dashed out of the train car, shaking. His mind raced. I will find if there are any Shapeshifters left behind. I will make my boss proud. 

******

Loki was starting to master flying. It was mostly about tilting your wings into the wind just right. They had been flying on air currents for 5 hours now. Desperately trying to find more information of where Levin's Gang is hiding. 

Slayer snapped to attention and pointed with her iridescent clawed hand, "What's that?" 

Loki surveyed the plains but nothing caught his attention. "What are you talking about?" 

"Are you blind? Look right down there!" She pointed at a clump of trees that had a wisp of smoke coming out of their center. 

"Let's go check it out! Are we going in fast or slow?" Loki angled his wings downwards and began his descent towards the trees. 

"We'll head in slow. Try to perch in the tree branches. Be careful, Loki." Slayer nodded solemnly at him. 

He nodded back and delicately flopped into the trees. She didn't teach me how to land. Luckily, no one heard him. 

There was a small campfire with four men sitting around it. They parked two wagons on opposite sides of the fire to block the wind. It definitely seemed like a gang, but if it was Lenin's Gang was still unknown. 

Loki watched as Slayer perched much more easily in a tree next to him. Even though they were dragons they were relatively small compared to the average dragon size. So perching in the trees wasn't an impossible feat. 

The men skinned some rabbits and cooked them over the fire. They seemed normal. Definitely didn't strike Loki as monstrous Shapeshifter killers. Then they started talking. 

"So we've been moving around so much I don't know where we are!" The man shining the rabbits huffed. 

"Then shall we stay in one place and piss off the boss? Trust me you don't want to." A man with a massive scar running down his face hissed back at him. 

"We failed him badly. We'll be lucky if we survive this." A young man smoking a cigarette pit his head in his hands. 

The rabbit skinning man spoke up, "That's my point let's run from Lenin. He's gonna kill us anyways." He popped a chunk of rabbit meat into his mouth. 

"We're stuck." Spoke a man sitting by the fire with his hat over his face. "Our only hope of getting out of this one is to catch a Shapeshifter from here to Lenin's base."

Loki spotted a book sitting on a barrel in the outskirts of their camp. He slowly reached his tail down and grabbed it. Opening it up, he cracked a huge smile. Logs of where this gang was going and what stops it was taking. 

There were train robberies, horse stealing, and crimes of the worst sort neatly organized in rows and columns on the pages. Loki read down through the list with a huge grin of his face. We'll slowly cut of this gangs money supply by stopping their robberies. Then deal the finishing blow.

He turned to Slayer and nodded. She took a deep breath and engulfed the camp in sheets of ice. Loki jumped back. "Wait I didn't know you could breath ice!" 

"Oh yeah! Did I forget to tell you?" Slayer grinned and him and hopped into the branches of his tree. "What's in the book?" 

"Locations of robberies and everything else you could want to know about this gang. We can slowly cut off their money and make them suffer." 

"Sounds great. I didn't think if was right just killing Lenin. We need to make him watch his kingdom fall like Monty did." She stared out over the plains. Then whipped her head back to face Loki. "Where is the first robbery they planned?" 

*******

Loki and Slayer were curled up together under a bridge. They had transformed back into their human forms. Loki rolled onto his back and checked a little silver watch he had found from the camp. It's 9:00 a.m. the train will be here in an hour... Loki smiled, put the watch away, and snuggled close to his darling. I have plenty of time. 

Slayer stirred and sat up a few minutes later. She poked Loki, "What are we gonna do with the money we get from robbing the train first?" 

"Keep it. Hide it somewhere in a cave. Dragon stuff." Loki pulled her back down and hugged her. 

"Let's get ready, Loki." She sat up again and forced him to sit up as well. 

"Ok." They crawled out from under the bridge and stared their work. Loki opened a bag they had bought at a town and took out sticks of dynamite. This is going to be fun. I've never blown anything up before... They worked in silence and linked the fuses to the dynamite. Loki stuffed the dynamite under the bridge and Slayer took the fuse behind a rock. 

"Hey Loki come and hide over here! I think it's gonna be coming soon." Slayer poked her head over the rock and motioned to Loki. 

"Ok!" Loki sprinted behind the rock. He grabbed Slayers hand that was wrapped around the fuse. "You have the lighter?" 

"Yeah." She gently placed it in his hand. "You light it when I tell you too. Okay?" 

"Just say when." Loki held the lighter to his chest and took calming breaths. An actual robbery. This is amazingly terrifying. Don't screw up... 

He felt the vibrations of the train get closer. Slayer smiled at Loki, "I bet Monty is smiling down on us." 

"I'm assuming he's smiling up at us." Loki chucked. 

She poked him in the ribs and looked back at the train tracks. "Yeah your probably right! He was a monster, but he was my brother." She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Get ready." 

Loki nodded and lit the lighter. He hovered the orange flame over the fuse. 

"Three... two..." Slayer's face lit up with the lights from the front of the train. "One." 

Loki plunged the flame into the fuse and it became a sparking mess. The fuse, that was lit up like a flaming snake, slowly crept closer to the dynamite. Slayer grabbed Loki and they held their hands to their ears. 

BOOM

A fire ball filled with sticks and shrapnel flew past them. They listened to the train come to a screaming stop. Slayers face broke out in a terrifying grin, "IT'S SHOWTIME!"


	16. Now We Can Run

Loki and Slayer leapt onto the engine of the train. Loki punched the conductor out cold while Slayer grabbed a coal shovel to smash a coal boy in the face. 

"Wait stop!" Loki held her back. He motioned for the kid to stand up, "Give us two handkerchiefs." He turned to Slayer, "we have to cover our faces." 

"Ok!" The kid grabbed two coal stained rags from his pocket. He was shaking nervously, "Please don't kill me." 

Slayer wrapped the handkerchief around her face. "Good thinking." She turned to the kid, grabbed his shirt collar, and yanked him on his feet. "If you wanna live follow us." 

He pointed to the conductor's unconscious body. "He has two pistols! You can use them!" 

"Hey this kid might be useful." Loki and Slayer grabbed the guns. 

"Yes I'm useful! Don't kill me!" The kid walked after them, completely petrified. 

Loki crept over the coal pile and headed into the first car. "Kid, what's in this car?" 

"Just some boxes and food shipments to a town north of here." 

Slayer lifted the kid off his feet again. "Where is the good stuff?" 

The kid kicked and cried in pain. "The middle cars have rich passengers and all their luggage! Don't hurt me!" 

Slayer threw him down. "Let's head to the roof of the train. It's best to not start a fight with everyone here." She climbed up the ladder to the top of the train. 

Loki looked back at the absolutely terrified kid. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him onto the roof. Look I'm a good person. 

They walked along the roof until the kid pointed to one of the cars. "That's the one with the rich people!" 

Loki and Slayer nodded at each other and hopped down from the roof. "Kid, stay up there!" 

Loki kicked down the door; he listened to the gasps and screams of the rich passengers. A smile spread across his face. Why is this so fun? 

Slayer shot her gun into the air, "PUT YOUR VALUABLES IN THE BAG AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" She held out a bag to the nearest person. They shakily tossed their jewelry into the bag. 

She was half way down the train then someone decided to resist. He pulled out a gun, "get back! I'll shot you!" 

Loki sprinted between Slayer and the man. In one fluid motion he broke the man's arm and kicked him to the floor. "Anyone else wanna try funny business?" Loki took his gun out and stop the ceiling. Everyone flinched and covered their heads. "THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!" 

They got threw the rest of the train car without any trouble. Loki, standing between the cars, yelled up at the kid on the roof. "What's in the next car?" 

The kid, wide eyed and shaking, poked his head over the side. "Safes filles with valuables and... uh... that's where the guards are!" 

"Why haven't they stopped us yet?" Slayer looked at the kid questionably. 

"They're passed out drunk!" The kid climbed down off the roof. 

Loki kicked the door open. Cautiously stepping inside, he saw there were two men slumped over a table. He flinched as he saw the flash of a gun out of the corner of his eye. A third man shot at him. Loki ducked and rolled behind the table. He grabbed a gun out of the passed out guard's holster, cocked the hammer, and shot the man right in the chest. 

He made a crackling wheezing noise and feel to the floor. Blood pooled around him and he stopped moving. Loki fell back against the wall and dropped the gun. Holy crap... I just killed someone. 

Slayer and the kid started tearing into the safes. In a few minutes they had her bag filled to the brim with gold and jewelry. Slayer helped a shocked Loki off the floor and cast him a pitying glance. "You ok?" 

Loki stared straight ahead avoiding the bloody body. "Yeah I'm gonna be fine."

Slayer grabbed the kid and Loki; she threw them onto a horse as she hopped onto hers. Faintly, very far in the distance she could hear the thunder of horse hooves. We got out of there just in time... 

*******

They had found a cave deep in the woods. Stumbling into its depths, Slayer threw the bag filled with jewelry and gold onto the floor then collapsed. Loki grabbed the kid and forced him into the ground. He pinned his face into the dirt and sat on top of his back. 

"So what now?" Loki's side ached and he was still shaking after killing that man. 

"I'm so tired from carrying this bag. I'm resting. We can deal with that kid later." Slayer sighed and rolled onto her back. "Are you ok? You got... skittish after you shot." 

He put his head in his hands, "I'll be ok. It's... that's the first person I've ever killed." 

She sat up and shot a sympathetic look at Loki. "You wanna talk?" 

"Not really." 

The kid turned his head onto its side and spit out some dirt. "You've never killed anyone? I thought you guys were hardened criminals!" 

"Shut up!" She snarled at him. "Your life is in our hands so don't piss us off!" 

"Let me up!" The kid started kicking his legs. He freed his arm and hit Loki square in the nose. 

"OUCH!" Loki stood up and grabbed his bleeding nose. "You little-" 

Slayer leapt onto the kid and tied him up tightly with some rope. "Did he get you bad?" 

"No, I'm fine. It's just bleeding a lot." Loki stared to feel dizzy and sat down again. 

With the kid wrapped up, She sat down next to Loki. "Here lean your head forward." She gently leaded him forwards and held a cloth to his face. 

Loki mumbled his thanks through the cloth. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to the sound of Slayer singing. 

*******

A shadowy figure walked through the hallway. Bathed in moonlight, they moved as if they were made of liquid. 

Their boots made a click of the marble floor as the turned the corner. They spotted a servant a long ways down the hall and slipped into a closet. 

In the dim light of the closet they figure was highlighted. Like a ghost, they were adorned in shiny black armor. Their mask shifted in and out as they waited for the servant. Like a hunter listening for their prey, as soon and the echos of the servants foot steps disappeared down the hall they rushed out of the closet and only another room. 

There was a figure sitting on a golden couch. He slowly picked at some grapes in a bowl. 

The figure's low raspy voice echoed around the chamber, "Odin, why did you call me here?" 

"Executioner... please sit we have a lot to talk about..." Odin motioned to a couch across from him.


	17. Who’s That Kid?

Loki woke up to the sound of the kid they had captured from the train swearing and struggling at his bounds. Ughhh I forgot about that demonic kid... Slowly and groggily, he untangled himself from Slayer's arms and walked over to the kid. "Hey kid what's your name? I'm sick of calling you kid." 

"My name is Evan!" Evan struggled harder against his bounds and kicked at Loki's feet. 

"Last name?" 

"Go shove a carrot up your nose! I ain't telling you!" 

Loki grabbed the bounds that wrapped around Evan's legs and lifted him upside down in the same way a fisherman would lift up a freshly caught fish. In two fluid movements Loki threw him against the wall and pinned the heel of his boot to Evan's throat. 

"It's Stark!" Evan let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his neck after Loki took the pressure of his throat. "Evan Stark." 

Loki crouched down in front of him and patted his head. "See now was that so hard?" His voice took on a darker tone, "don't piss me off or you'll pay the price."

"Loki quit fighting with the kid." Slayer sat up and rubbed her eyes. Pulling the bag of money closer to her, she started to sort through their spoils. "We got a lot! It's our first dragon hoard!" She smiled up at Loki. 

"That's great! Is that the plan? Ya know stealing all their supplies and hoarding them here." Loki looked at the neatly sorted piles of gold and jewelry. If one train got us all of this we'll have a sizable hoard in no time at all. 

"Yup. Where should we make the hoard at? This place seems nice." She motioned around to the rest of the cave. 

"It seems great!" Loki walked to the entrance and looked outside of the cave. It was nestled between two hills that were covered in thick forests. In between the leaves Loki could see the plains out in the distance. If he kept looking he was just barely able to see the mountains where they stole the treasure from. 

Slayer hugged him from behind, "what do you think?" 

Loki turned around, leaned down, and kissed her, "I think it's beautiful." He smirked and booped her nose, "just like you." 

"LET ME FREE YOU IDOITS!" Their moment was interrupted by Evan Stark screeching again. 

Loki rolled his head back in annoyance and stomped into the cave, "I'm going to kill youuuu!" He picked up some rope and pulled it taught. 

Evan started screaming and kicked himself away from the insane looking Loki. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! HELP HELP!" 

Slayer threw a piece of paper at Loki's head. "No killing Loki. He could be useful!" She brought a small plate of food to Evan and set it in front of him. "Here eat something." She cut his hands free and motioned to the food. 

He cautiously looked at them and then dug into the food like he had been starved. In between bites he thanked them. 

Loki put down the rope, "hey Evan don't eat so fast! You're gonna be sick." 

With his sides shaking, Evan put down the food. "I'm sorry! I haven't eaten in a while." 

Slayer had a confused look on her face, "We've only had you for a few hours how could you be this hungry? Did they feed you on that train?" 

Evan slowly stared eating the food again, "No. I wasn't there willingly. I tried to sneak on the train, they found me, and forced me to work as a mechanic. I was good at it but they only feed me scraps." His eyes darkened. "It was really bad sometimes, but how are you two any better? I watched you kill people!" 

"Well... uh..." Loki squeezed his eyes shut. Yeah we aren't necessarily the 'good' guys in this situation. "I'm sorry about what they did to you on the train. We aren't great people either but we'll feed you." 

Evan picked at his food, "Thanks Loki. I can fix stuff for you as long as you don't try and kill me." 

"Sounds good, Stark." Loki patted his head and smiled happily at the boy. He felt a stab of pity cut through him. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Maybe I jumped to conclusions... wait... that little snot rag busted my nose last night. Ugh I guess we're even.

*******

It was nearing evening and they had freed Evan from his bounds a few hours earlier. So far he had helped clean out the cave and repaired Loki's pocket watch. He wasn't a terrible worker. Fast, strong, and smart the kid was starting to grow on Loki. Him and Slayer sat on a log outside the cave and took sips of whiskey they had gotten off the train. 

"What would you think about letting him watch over the treasure while we raid the Lenin Gang?" Slayer took a sip of the whiskey, "It would be nice to have someone watching over everything." 

"We can't trust him fully yet." Loki looked over his shoulder at Evan carrying some rocks and sticks of the cave. "And how much help would he really be if someone broke into the cave? Even though he's strong I doubt he could hold off a assassin sent by Lenin." Loki immediately thought back to Monty bleeding out on the cave floor. 

"He could have a fire ready to light. If he needs us he could light the fire and we would see it flying." Slayer tapped her chin with her fingers. 

"That would work..." Loki stared off into the distance. "Are we gonna go after the next target tonight?" 

"Yeah it's that bank in the town towards the south." She vaguely motioned towards it. "We should head out soon." 

Loki nodded and headed back into the cave, "Hey Stark we're gonna head out. Stay and watch the cave. Make a fire if you need us." 

Evan bowed his head respectfully, "Ok Loki!"


	18. Going in Guns Blazing

They were so high up their wing tips grazed the heavens, but soon they would plummet down right into a small town. There, a bank was transporting a massive load of gold in a carriage. They would swoop down, grab the carriage, and hightail it out of there if everything goes to plan. 

Loki squinted his eyes and scanned the horizon. "Do you see it yet? I don't wanna swoop down into the wrong town." 

Slayer cursed under her breath. "No I don't see it yet." Nervously, she looked over her shoulder towards the cave that Evan was watching. 

"Hey," Loki touched wingtips with her at they soared above the air, "it's gonna be ok. That kid is as sharp as a tack. He can handle himself." 

"I know... I'm just worried- Hey! I think I see it! Look down there!" She pointed at a small squat looking town nestled in between a few roads and train tracks. 

He honed in on the carriage crossing the main street in town. "How do you wanna dive in?" 

She slowly started to angle her wings downwards, "You take the back I'll take the front. Let's swoop in at a large angle so it will be easier to take off." Her eyes calculated with a cold, dark, cunning gaze. She looks beautiful like this. For a second Loki wandered what plans and thoughts ran through her head until he snapped off of it and focused on the mission at hand. 

The were half way descended to the carriage. Thick dark clouds covered them as the last flecks of sunset waned into darkness. Loki watched some men get off the carriage and head into a bar. Perfect no one will even see us. 

They looked like phantoms that prey of weary travelers who don't sleep as they swoops closer and closer to their prey. Loki mirrored Slayer's actions an stretched his arms forwards to grab the carriage. 3... 2... 1... 

With a loud snap and the carriage shuddering with the force, They grabbed the carriage and hoisted it into the sky. Loki groaned as he struggled to keep it in the sky. 

"Stay up Loki!" She gritted her teeth. Just when they were about to give up a burst of hot air from the plains below gently glided them into the sky. Slayer grinned at Loki, "You think that was Monty?" 

Loki chucked, "A little hellfire air to help us fly! Thanks Monty!" 

*******

Evan Stark rubbed his eyes. He had just woken up from a nap and heard a commotion outside. He crawled to the front of the cave and saw Loki and Slayer crash to the ground. "Are you guys ok?"Evan scrambled over the now shattered carriage and helped them to their feet. 

Slayer shook her head and started picking pieces of wood out of her horns, "that was terrible, but at least we got the carriage!" 

The carriage was now completely spilt apart, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the gold bars that poked through the splintered wood. Probably 50 or 60 gold bars the size of Evan's forearm were scattered through the wreckage. 

"Holy crap you guys got a hell of a haul." Evan hopped on top of the rubble. 

"Grrr that sucked... my wings hurt." Loki hung his head and slowly shifted back to his human form. 

"Same let's get this mess in the cave and take a nap." Slowly and meticulously, they got the gold in the cave and buried the wood in the ground so it wouldn't be spotted by the gang. 

Loki and Slayer curled around each other and drifted off. Evan wandered around the cave but there wasn't much to do. He sat down and pondered what he was going to do. 

Should I take some gold and try to run? They would probably find me though. I could stay, but I don't know what they plan on doing with me. 

He was dammed if he left and dammed if he stayed. Evan got up and went outside the cave. Collecting some sticks and taking them back inside the cave, he made himself a nest by the entrance and fell asleep. 

*******

Slayer awoke in Loki's arms. They both smelled like gunpowder after the mess they got themselves into yesterday day. Well they did get the carriage back so what did it matter? Of course the Lenin gang would be hounding after them from now on. 

She moaned and rolled out of Loki's arms. What do we do next? We need to find Lenin. She poked Loki who woke up. 

"Wha?" He blinked himself awake. 

"Let's talk." 

*******

"What do you think of that plan?" Slayer nervously cupped her hands against a cup of coffee Loki had brewed with his magic. Apparently magic is a lot weaker on Midgard so he's just reduced to parlor tricks. 

"It's..." Loki scratched his head, "Interesting." He waved his hands and turned to her, "So you want to strike all of the targets today then strike Lenin tomorrow? That seems... really, really fast don't you think?" 

"I don't think I want to make Lenin suffer. I want to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone anymore. That," she took a sip of her coffee, "is what Monty would want." 

He nodded solemnly, "I'll follow your lead. After this will we reunite with the Shapeshifters that left after that?" 

"Yup we'll get them to come back here and we'll set up a true society." 

"I was thinking maybe not here." Loki got out a small unfinished map of the world. "Look here." He pointed at the northern pole. "There isn't any mapping of this area. None. That means there ain't gonna be any people up there for a long time. Setting up a society there will give you a massive amount of insurance from wanders." 

She smiled at the paper, "I like it! It seems a little cold there." 

"Eh, I've always liked it cold."


	19. Raiding the Sinners

Slayer and Loki suited up. Putting on holsters and bandoliers, they plotted their next move. Slayer handed Loki a cowboy hat and he put it on his head. 

"That sounds like a good plan." Loki nodded and thought carefully about all the possibilities, "So we hit a train on the plains, a bank in the foothills, a gang camp in the foothills, another train in the mountains, and a carriage in the valley beyond the mountains." 

"Yup, it will make Lenin think he's surrounded if we attack both sides of the mountains. The problem is how are we going to get all the treasure from there to here?" Slayer rolled up the map and started transforming.

"Well," Loki headed outside with her and started transforming as well, "We could get the kid to be a cleanup crew. Have him go say 'I'm sent by the bank to collect their assets' then boom we get the treasure." 

"I'd be down for that." Evan ate a greasy chicken leg and nodded. "I'll need a carriage though." 

Loki threw him some gold coins, "get a carriage and paint to make the sides say 'Bank of Western Plains' or something like that." Evan scurried into the brush towards the nearest town. 

"You ready, Loki?" Slayer took his clawed hand with hers and touched their wingtips together. 

Loki gently touched his snout to hers, "Oh course my darling."

*******

They were soaring above the plains when they spotted their first target, a train carrying a shipment of gold to the Eastern seaboard. Loki turned to Slayer, "which car has the gold?"

"Second back from the engine." Slayer swooped down, "I'll stop the engine; you destroy the rest of the cars!" 

Loki smashed into a car half way down the train, and sent it and the cars behind it careening over onto their sides. He rose into the sky and swooped down on another car farther up the line. This one split in two and sent a ball of fire shooting into the sky. Oh a car full of gunpowder. Loki watched Slayer land in front of the train and slam her fists into the engine. The engine buckled and hissed before stopping dead in its tracks.

When the sparks and smoke cleared, Loki spotted his darling strangling the conductor. He flew down to the car filed with gold, and, with one swipe of his claws, sent its door flying away. A few guards cowered in the corners and Loki quickly dispatched them. I won't have any loose ends. 

The gold bars were neatly stacked in two medium sized crates. Good, Evan won't have to do to much work. He walked back to Slayer and motioned to the sky. "Let's head to the next one. Evan should be here anytime." 

Slayer had splashes of blood on her face and arms. Dripping with malice for the Lenin Gang, she nodded, "let's go." 

*******

They were descending towards the foot hills. Slayer had calmed down with Loki's soothing words. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, "let's do this as humans." 

After landing and transforming just outside of the town, Loki put his cowboy hat back on. "So what's our plan?" 

She smirked at him, "God you're so adorable." She pulled Loki to her and kissed him. 

Loki pulled her bandanna up over her eyes and hugged her, "I know. Now let's get this done so I can show you how much I really love you." 

She pulled down her bandanna and tried to hide a blush spreading across her face. "O-Oh! Let's get this done then!" 

Loki chuckled and they headed into town. The bank was in the middle of town on the Main Road. This might be harder than I thought. A few Lenin Gang members hovered around the entrance of the bank. Shit the gang camp must have been just about to raid this place. Loki looked around at the children playing in the street. There's gonna be a shootout. 

Slayer pulled him into an alley way. "Did you see them?" 

"Yeah." Loki looked over his shoulder at them. "I really don't wanna shootout this whole town." 

"Mhhh... I have a plan." Slayer looked at them. 

Loki blinked and stood back, "oh god what?" 

"What if we... um... make a scene? Here trust me." She dragged him out into the street and gave him a little nod. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" 

Loki quickly caught up to her scheme. "OH PLEASE YOU DESERVE IT!" 

The children ran into the houses and people awkwardly made themselves scarce. Couples arguing in public is always the most awkward thing, even in the late 1800s. 

Slayer shouted back louder at him, "I DESERVE BETTER THAN YOU!" 

Loki faked a drunken stagger towards her, "YOU NEED ME!" 

The bank teller walked outside the bank and grabbed both of them, "follow me you rats!" He led them inside the bank and locked the door behind them. "Now would you please explain why you were causing such a ruckus in my town?" 

Loki tried to suppress a smile. He couldn't believe their luck. He took us in the bank and locked the door. This is our lucky day. 

Loki and Slayer covered their faces with bandannas and unholstered their pistols. "Hands in the air." 

Loki patted the terrified man down. "He doesn't have any weapons."

"Good." Slayer smashed down the tellers wall and hopped over the bank counter. "Ha! Look what we have here!"

Loki grabbed the teller by the neck and pushed him over to Slayer. "What is it?" 

Slayer bent down and picked up a young girl by the back of her shirt. "A little kid-" 

The girl swung her arm and smashed Slayer in the face. As she staggered back the girl pointed a gun at her head. "Don't move!" 

"We have the teller. You're the one not moving." Loki snarled at her. 

"You wouldn't kill him you need him to open the-" she was cut off by the sound of Loki snapping the tellers neck. 

"I need his keys to open the vault. I don't need him or you so out the gun down before this gets anymore messier than it has to be." He helped Slayer regain her composure and tied the shocked, terrified girl up under the counter. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah." Slayer wiped at the blood dripping from her nose. "Let's get this gold and blow this place fast." 

The vault wasn't much more than a root cellar with a lock on it. Loki opened it and took a lamp into the cellar. A few crates littered the floor but nothing too exceptional. Until Loki stepped on a floor board that rattled loosely. Prying it up, he spotted what they had came her for, jewels. 

They glittered in all shades of light and even some new ones Loki had never seen before. "Whoa pretty!" Slayer helped him reach down and lift 8 small crates filled with gems. "Let's put these somewhere safe and blow this dump up so Evan can come in a a cleanup crew." 

"What about the girl?" 

Slayer started stacking the crates under the stairs of the cellar steps. "What about her?" 

Loki huffed, "Slayer I've done plenty of morally questionable things but exploding a child seems rather ruthless." 

"Fine well untie her and let her run out with us." Slayer sighed, "I guess that is ruthless leaving her in here." 

"You don't wanna become Lenin trying to defeat him." 

Slayer guiltily scratched the back of her neck, "tell me when I get to ruthless. Ok?" 

"Don't worry Slayer I will." He nodded his head and started setting dynamite by the walls inside the building. 

Slayer untied the girl, "when we tell you to run you run outta this building like a bat outta hell, got it?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded, still in shock. 

"You have any family?" 

"I have my mom, dad, and my siblings." 

"Ok good." Slayer patted the girls head. "When the sherif asks you what happened just tell him that there was a gas leak and the teller died in the explosion." 

She nodded with tears in her eyes and looked at the body of the teller. "Ok." 

Loki put the last charge of dynamite by the door, "all set! Let's go." He lit the fuse and rushed everyone out the door. 

The girl immediately sprinted to a woman sitting on a porch and They sprinted into the woods. "Come on we gotta get out of here!" They transformed and took to the sky.

*******

"The train is next, right?" 

"Yeah and then the carriage." Slayer slowly flapped her wings. "I'm so tired. This is hard work." 

"Yeah I can barely stay up." Loki faltered midair for a few seconds. 

"Look there it is! Let's get this over with." 

Loki shook himself awake, "let's do this as dragons I'm to tired to transform again." 

"Agreed. This time do you wanna take the engine out?" Slayer started to angle her wings towards the train. 

"Sure!" Loki folded his wings tightly against his sides and plummeted towards the train. He grabbed the engine and tired to lift it off the track, but it was far to heavy. The conductors looked up in terror at him; with one slash of his claws he killed them. Now how should I stop this mess? 

Loki looked down at the coupling the held the engine to the rest of the cars. Maybe I don't have to stop it. He reached down and bent the metal coupling until it snapped. The engine shot forwards and the rest of the cars slowed to a stop. 

He leaped while opening his wings and glided to Slayer. "How's it going?" 

"Good. The gold is in those crates." She motioned to some crates stacked in the corner and lied down. "Let's fly up of the mountain and rest." 

Loki stretched out his worn and tired wings, "sounds good to me." 

********

They found a little cave with deep green holly bushes surrounding it. It was incredibly cramped but they didn't mind. Slayer nestled herself under Loki's wings while Loki rested his head on top of hers. 

"I wonder how Evan is making out?" Loki thought out loud. 

"Shhhh." Slayer burrowed deeper under his wing, "I just wanna rest here with you. I don't wanna worry about what's going on out there." 

"Ok, darling." Loki closed his eyes. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Shoot." 

"Do... do you... what are we going to do after this?" 

"Head up north and set up a shapeshifter kingdom, right?" Loki looked at her confused. 

"Will you have to go back to Asgard?" Slayer uncovered her face and looked up at him. 

"Oh... I never thought about that. I might try and go back a few times to see my mother, but I've never felt at home there. I love it here and I love you so I'm never gonna leave you." 

Slayer hugged him, "Thanks, I've been worrying about that."

Loki leaned into her, closed his eyes, and they drifted off into a light sleep. 

*******

"Hey, Loki wake up." 

Loki felt someone poke his face and groaned, "Nooo let's sleep." 

"Come on! We have one last target then we'll be outta here!" Slayer dragged Loki out of the cave. 

The sunset cast streaks of warm light on the valley they would be flying down into. Tall pines stood on either side awash with the sun's golden hue. 

"Woah..." 

"It will looked even prettier from the air." 

They took off towards their last target, a carriage traveling deep along the valley floor. It was rumored to have some kind of important treasure in it. Loki wasn't sure what but it had seemed pretty important to those gang members. They drifted like leaves in the wind towards the valley floor. Only one more thing and then we can rest.

********

In a carriage heading towards Lenin's mountain headquarters... 

Duke bounced his leg nervously. Was his boss really letting him handle a mission this important? It seemed to good to be true. 

After he had promised his boss to look for shapeshifters left behind after the attack and returned to the scene of the massacre, he realized that there were two left. A recently married couple by the looks of the marriage decorations in the old church. When he told his boss he couldn't find them... it didn't end well. 

He touched the twisting scar that split his face in two. It was still tender and red, but he had failed his boss he deserved this. Yet, for some unknown reason he was given this mission. To take his bosses sister to his headquarters. It didn't make any sense... Duke felt something was off but didn't dare say I thing. 

The woman in the carriage stirred from a nap. "Hey, quit bouncing your leg. It's annoying me." She glared at Duke who was still deep in thought and bouncing his damn leg. "I SAID STOP BOUNCING YOUR LEG!" She swung a punch and connected with his face, tearing his fresh wound wide open. 

"AHHH!" Duke scrambled away from her and clutched his face. Blood poured in between his fingers. "I'm sorry   
m-m'lady!" 

"Don't say sorry! I'm already pissed!" She stuck her nose up in the air. "My brother promised me more protection, but those guards went 'missing.'" She scoffed. "So I'm stuck with you're worthless face!" 

*******

Loki and Slayer both snapped to attention when they heard a scream echo up from the valley. "Found the carriage!" Loki pointed at the lumbering figure. 

"Let's get it!" Slayer dove and snatched the driver out of this seat in one neat maneuver. 

Loki swooped down and cut the horses out of their reigns. I may kill people but I like horses.

The carriage jarred to a stop and a man got out. "Who's out there?" 

Loki swooped down to kill him, "I AM!" He missed the man and was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. A sharp pain spread across his chest. He didn't have to look down to understand. I've been shot... He scrambled into the bushes along side the road. 

He heard a roar from Slayer and the smashing of the carriage. She poked her head into the bushes, "Loki what happed?" 

Loki had curled up on his side and clutched his chest, "I got shot."

Slayer rolled him onto his back and looked at the wound. It wasn't super deep and it definitely hadn't punctured any organs. I'm gonna have to fish it out though. How am I gonna do that? She looked down at her claws and tried to calm her stomach. "Hey Loki I'm gonna get it out." 

"Ok." He let out a shaking wheeze and tried to keep his chest steady for her. He felt her pry open the wound and scrape her claws against the sides, trying to find the bullet. Loki hissed in pain, "SLAYER! IT HURTS!" 

"Don't move! I think I got it!" She felt her claws hook a metal chunk and dragged it out of Loki's chest. "Ok! I'll stop the bleeding now!" She ran up to the wreckage, grabbed some cloth, and ran back down to Loki. She wrapped it over the wound and tied it tight. 

Loki rolled onto his side, gasping for breath. "That... sucked." 

"It hurts but you should be ok." Slayer curled up next to him. "We can rest for a little bit but we do have to head home." 

"Ok. Hey," Loki turned to her, "did you get whatever was in the carriage?" 

"Hmm... it was just two people not counting the driver. I think the gang members we killed a while back were just supposed to guard the carriage." 

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Hopefully they were close to Lenin." Loki scowled at the ground. 

"Agreed." She helped Loki stand up. "Lets head back to Evan." 

Loki grumbled and winced, "Ok."


	20. A Cornered Rat...

Lenin tapped his fingers against the table in front of him. His beloved sister was dead and that idiot who called him boss all the time too. He sighed and lit a cigar. Who is doing this? He looked at the report again. Judging by the grainy black and white photos this was an attack by Shapeshifters. Lenin didn't want to believe it. Shapeshifters can become very nasty enemies and he had definitely make many of them angry by causing a genocide on their species. 

"What should I do?" Lenin looked around his office. He didn't want to make any decisions right now. He wanted to rest and drink beer with his sister, but she was dead. All because of those nasty god-forsaking shifties. 

Lenin slammed his hands down against the desk and grabbed the nearest person. "TAKE ALL THE SHAPESHIFTERS WE HAVE AND KILL EM." 

"But sir there are almost 50 left in the cages." The guard looked scared. "Should you-" 

"I SAID KILL EM ALL!" 

"Yes sir I'm sorry!" The guard sprinted away down a hall way. 

Lenin sighed and flopped back into his chair. This was going to be a blood bath. 

*******

A man stopped the guard as he ran down the hallway. "What did Lenin tell you?"

The guard took note of the higher rank of the man taking to him and started talking, "he told me to kill the Shapeshifters here." 

"Oh that was the old plan. We have a different one now." The man pulled his cowboy hat down over his eyes. 

The guard squinted and shoot his head, "I was just in there! How could the plan have- Urrrcckk." 

The man gutted the guard with a knife in a single blow. He his the body behind some crates and started walking along the platform underground to where the Shapeshifters were kept. 

"Hey Loki what did he say?" Slayer crept up behind him. 

Loki lifted up his hat and wiped some blood onto his pants. "They are going to kill the Shapeshifters. Let's get them out of here." 

*******

There were rows of cages on either side of the hallway. In every cage a few figures huddled in the corners. Terrified and waiting for death. Loki and Slayer hid in the shadows in the hallway. A guard walking down the middle of the hallway, looking bored. 

"You wanna take him down?" She turned to Loki. 

"Yeah, you watch for anything else." Loki sprinted and punched the guard in the face. He fell to the ground and Loki ruthlessly dispatched him. A pool of blood spread out from around his head. Shapeshifters looked up form their cages with shocked faces. 

"Are you here to save us?" 

"Who is he?" 

"Help us!" 

Loki walked up to the bars of one of the cages and went to punch it open. 

"Stop you'll hurt yourself. The bars won't bend." A shapeshifter woman stepped forwards. 

"How can I get you out?" Loki looked around the room for a way to break open the cages.

She shrugged and wiped tears out of her eyes. "If only I knew. The keys are hidden somewhere." She stepped back into the dark corners of the cage. 

Slayer stood over the guard's body. "Should have kept him alive to ask him." 

Loki grumbled and walked over to her, "yeah I'm an idiot." 

"If the guard was sent down here to tell someone to kill the Shapeshifters that person would have to have the keys, right?" Slayer froze. Staring straight ahead at a barrel, she slowly stared to creep towards it. She leapt and in two bounds smashed into the barrel. A man leapt out and tried to run away, but she grabbed his shirt and smashed him into the ground. 

"Let me GOOO-!" The man was kicking as she muffed his screams with her hand. 

"Tell me where the keys are or I'll snap your neck." Slayer put him in a chokehold and started squeezing. 

He started making muffled choking noises, "I-In... the o-office... just d-d-down the hall..." 

"Thanks." She snapped his neck and sprinted towards the office. She opened its door, grabbed the keys lying on a desk, and rushed back to the cages. "Loki help them escape outside!" 

"We know where to go!" A man shouted through the bars. 

After 30 minutes of opening cell doors, Loki herded the Shapeshifters out of the compound. They took to the skies and headed towards Loki and Slayer's cave. 

Slayer watched them escape with tears in her eyes, "let's get Lenin." 

*******

It took sometime to find the bastard. His private office was high above the dark, slimy cages all those poor people were kept in. Loki busted down the door and Slayer held a shotgun she found outside to Lenin's head. He was covered in a think cloud of cigar smoke. 

"Don't make a move. Do you know who I am?" Slayer glared at his with a hatred. 

"You a Shapeshifter who is upset I killed your family, significant other, or child." He put his head in his hand unamused, "this isn't my first rodeo, but I will admit you have gotten the farthest." 

"You killed my brother Monty and killed my family!" Slayer fumed. 

"You aren't so different from-" 

"Bang" 

A variety of gore splattered the room on the business end of Slayer's Gun. Loki felt himself brim with pride. "Good job Slayer." 

"I know." She turned away from her kill and gave Loki a hug. "Did I get to ruthless there?" 

"Of course not. You were merciful. Something I wouldn't have been." Loki guided her through the halls of the compound and into the light of the sky. By then she seems to be less shaken. "Are you ready to head home?" 

"Yes my love."


	21. End of Asgardian Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some stuff up: I’m writing this story on my phone on my Wattpad account MASTERcornflake. (I know it’s a great name) Then I come post them to AO3! If you really want to get ahold of me PM me on my Wattpad account.

Slayer and Loki sat on a group of stones down by a river. How long had Loki been here. She stared up at her husband. It's been a year now. A full year with my Husband. 

He smiled down at her and pulled her closer. "I love you, my darling." 

"I love you too-"

A sharp wail pierced the air. Loki groaned, "It's my turn isn't it?" 

"Come on." Slayer pulled him up, "We can do it together." 

They turned around and headed into the mouth of the cave. The wailing stopped and Loki dropped down into a fake battle stance. "Is it a false alarm?" 

The wailing started again and Slayer sighed, "No..." 

Loki walked over to the wailing. In a small cradle his son sat up, crying and reaching for him. "Shhh..." he scooped up the child. "Hush Summit I'm here."

"Does he want a bottle?" Slayer held out a bottle to Summit's flailing, outstretched arms. 

"Of course." Loki carried Summit to their horde of treasure and laid down with him. Slayer snuggled beside him and beamed at their little son. 

"He looks so much like you." 

He squinted in disbelief, "You think so?" 

She pointed at the few black strands of hair on his head. "Black hair and I think he's going to have green eyes." 

"I hope not. What's the point of having children if their all clones?" 

Slayer raised an eye brow at him, "children?" 

"The plural of child, yes." Loki smiled devilishly at her. 

"We can think about it." Slayer rolled into her back and gently touched her son's arm. 

"So what's a Shapeshifter child like?" Loki looked nervously down at his son. He was so small and fragile Loki was almost sure he was going to mess up. 

"Well he'll probably start Shapeshifting at a year old. We do age differently than humans and Asgardians." 

"What do you mean?" Loki looked down at his son even more nervously. Summit was like nothing the world had seen before. Shapeshifters and Asgardians have never had children before. Of course he could feel his Asgardian side slip away more every day now. At least partly, Loki was a Shapeshifter. 

"He'll age rapidly until he's 18 after that he'll age slowly. It's pretty standard for long lived species." 

"This is terrifying and weird." Loki sighed, "robbing banks was easier." 

"Indeed, but we'll figure it out." 

Summit giggled and tried to throw his bottle, but Slayer caught it and gave it back. "Hey we still have Evan's letter." 

"Let's read it!" Loki helped Slayer open it and then read it aloud. 

"Dear Mr. Loki and Mrs. Slayer,  
It's wonderful thank you for getting me this apprenticeship! Working on the telegraph lines in California is such an interesting project! Could you imagine if one day the Stark name was on such advanced technologies!"  
Sincerely,  
Evan Stark"

"Dear god Evan's always 90 steps ahead." Loki sighed and hugged Summit who was now starting to drift back to sleep. 

"You taught him that." Slayer chuckled.

Slayer gathered Summit up in her arms. "Would you like to go for a walk Loki?"

He felt a strange fluttering feeling in his chest but shoved it aside, "A walk might be good for us."

*******

The fresh spring air helped calm Loki's nerves. Slayer held Summit close to her chest. Branches fresh with spring blossoms waved about their heads like arms of an adoring crowd. 

He tried to focus on what had happened this past year. Soon after they killed Lenin, Slayer had found out she was pregnant. Evan moved out to California to work on constructing telegraph lines. The rest of the Shapeshifters should be heading back here in a few weeks. Then they'll head to the Arctic. 

Slayer suddenly reached out and held Loki's hand. "Are you nervous about all of this?" 

"Yeah... I feel like I'm gonna screw everything up." He hung his head. "I didn't have a good father. What if I'm like him?" 

Slayer gently caressed Summit's head, "You won't be like your father." She jokingly poked him, "He didn't like you cause you were different from him." 

Loki poked her back and grabbed Summit out of her arms. "I guess you're right." He chuckled. 

"We'll get through this together. We can do anything together." She kissed him on the cheek. 

"Cheesy, but I fully agree." Loki turned to see his wife. "You are beautiful." 

"And you call me cheesy!" She smiled and spun around in a circle, but half way through a figure appeared behind her. 

And slit her throat. 

Blood exploded out of her neck, splattering the blossom branches above her. Loki just stood gasping in shock. 

There was nothing he could do. She hit the ground dead. 

The figure behind her stepped out into the light. It was one of Odin's personal guards. "Follow me or the child ends up dead as well." 

Loki leaned down next to Slayer's body and shut her eyes. He felt completely numb. Slayer was gone and so was part of his soul. Loki staggered after the man as he held a now crying Summit close to him. "Please... why? Why did you do this?" 

"I have orders. I just follow 'em." The guard reached out towards Summit. "Give me the child, now." 

"No, he stays with me." Loki glared at the man. 

The guard summoned Heimdall and they were back in Asgard in an instant. There was a mage there that immediately teleported Loki, Summit, and the Guard to a cave god knows where. 

Odin stood before him in all his golden glory. "You are charged with procreating with a forbidden species, being a traitor to Asgard, failing to fulfill you princely duties, attempted murder of a royal prince-." 

"I don't care." Loki hisses as a guard forced him to kneel before Odin. 

Odin looked down on him shamefully. "What?" 

Loki tried to calm Summit down before lunging at Odin. "I DON'T CARE! Just don't hurt him." 

He watched as Summit was yanked from his grip and handed to Odin. He judgmentally looked over the child like it was a rat. "Let the child live, for now. Loki your punishment is torture." 

Odin turned and walked out of the room dropping the child into someone's arms. Loki let a sigh of relief. Summit was safe for now. A few Guards escorted him deeper into the cave where a torture chamber was built, but it didn't matter because Summit was safe. 

"Keep walking!" A guard shoved him forwards. 

Loki whimpered. How did everything go so wrong? An image of Slayer crossed his mind, but he blocked her out. I have to stay strong for Summit. 

The guards led him to a circular cave with a massive vaulted room that's roof disappeared into the inky blackness above. A large flat stone was in the center of the room. The guards pinned him down on the rock and bound him with chains. They let the room and left him starring into the blackness above him. Tears started to roll down his face. 

Slayer. Is. Dead. 

Visions of Slayer's bloody body flashed in his mind. Why did Odin have to kill her? Why? An ache in his chest made him sake in despair.


	22. Watching Your World Crash Down

Slayer spun around. Her hair gently brushed against her shoulders. The word moved in slow motion. Stuck in this perfect moment forever. Until it wasn't... 

I one motion of his arm the figure behind her pulled out a sword and buried it deep into her neck. Loki watched as the flesh he had once gently kissed shredded apart. Leaving nothing but a husk of her body behind... 

Her vacant eyes as she stared off into nothingness. Never again would she hear Summit, or Loki, or the breeze through the trees. 

She was dead. Slayer was dead. The love of Loki's life, his soul mate, was dead.

Loki gritted his teeth, trying not to think about her. If he did he would go mad. I can't think about the sound or her voice, the feeling of her hands, the- NO! He cried out in pain. 

Was this his endless torture? Thinking about Slayer for an eternity? Cursed to constantly suffer in the past? Loki slammed his head back into the rock. It was the only thing he could do at this point. 

Then he noticed some thing in the darkness above him. A glint of some shiny material reflecting light. "What is that?" 

The glinting light slowly descended towards Loki. It almost looked like coils of shiny metal dripping from somewhere far above. The coils now hovered a few feet from Loki's face. Now, he could make out individual scales. 

The coils parted and the head of a massive snake crept down towards Loki. It opened its mouth and droplets of venom dripped on the stone by Loki's head. Then one hit his eye. 

He twisted and screamed in pain. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker in his eye socket. "STOP... H-HAVE... MERCY!" 

The snake unhinged it's jaw and showered Loki's face in venom. He screamed as if his face had been shoved in the flames of hel itself. 

The burning didn't stop it never stopped. The snake dropped venom on his face for hours before finally retreating back up into the ceiling. Loki laid there numb, and shaking with his face burning and scarred. His eyes were unseeing and unfocused, but he heard a figure step in the room. 

"Have you repented?" Odin leaned down next to Loki and grabbed him by his throat. 

"What's there to repent?" Loki tried to stare at where he thought Odin was. 

"EVERYTHING!" Odin shook his fists in the air, "You should-"

Loki's hazy eyes started to clear and he snarled at Odin, "I don't care. Just tell me how I can keep my son safe. I don't care if I have to be tortured... forever." 

Odin's blurry face smiled down at him. "Bring the child in." 

Loki looked at his precious little Summit. He was in the arms of a guard happy and giggling. "What do I have to do to keep him safe?" 

Odin leaned down into his face. "He's an abomination! A hybrid between two forbidden species. If I decide to keep him alive he'll stay alive, if not, he dies."

Loki groaned in agony. There was no way he was getting his son out of this alive. He could grovel at Odin's feet and complete every request, but Odin would never give him his son. His choked sob echoed around the room, "Please... let Summit live." 

Odin scoffed, "Are you deaf? I just told you I'll decide if he lives or dies!" 

He struggled against his bonds, "THEN DECIDE!" 

Odin let go of Loki's neck and stepped back. "Kill the child for Loki's insubordination." 

"NO! NO! YOU BASTARD!" Loki screamed and struggled as the snake began to lower from the ceiling. The inky black venom slowly blocked out his vision. He barely felt the pain his mind could only think about his precious son. 

When he held him for the first time it was like nothing he'd ever felt. Such a small little newborn... Loki had been terrified to met his son, worried that he wouldn't be good enough, but Summit wrapped his small fingers around Loki's thumb and it seemed as though the whole world faded away. 

Now Summit was going to be killed in cold blood by that monster Odin.

*******

The guard carrying Summit took him and Odin to a room that seemed to be the kitchen of this hellhole. He chuckled lightly and turned to his king, "He was quite scared when you said you were going to kill Summit." 

"You do realize I want you to kill the child, correct?" Odin glared at the guard. 

"Really?" The guard gently set Summit down on the counter. "Allfather he's just a child..." 

"I don't care. I want him dead. He's an illegitimate heir to the throne so it's for the best." Odin turned and walked out of the room. "Give me a scrap of flesh from the child when your done."

The guard turned to Summit. He desperately didn't want to kill the kid. He already felt terrible for killing Loki's wife. Now his child? It was too much. He walked over to a cabinet and took out a knife. "Um... I'm sorry Summit..." 

Summit looked up at the guard with big innocent eyes and made a whimpering noise. 

"Who the hell am I kidding I can't kill you?" He threw down the knife on the counter. "But I need a strip of your flesh... god..." He buried his hands in his face. "I'm sorry this is gonna hurt." 

*******

Summit was still crying. His face was bloody and stung with pain. The guard picked him up and laid him down on a table. 

"I was able to trick Odin by giving him some flesh from his face. Then I smuggled the kid out of that hell hole, but he won't stop crying." The guard turned to a man.

The man spoke up. "We'll have to take the child back to Midgard. If he stays here they'll kill him. For now we'll try and heal that scar the best we can..."


	23. Tortured For Sins

The snake was dripping venom directly into Loki's eyes. He didn't feel the burning pain anymore. Numbness was all he felt. 

Slayer was dead. 

Summit was dead. 

He wished he was dead. 

A scoffing noise interrupted his thoughts. "Loki, are you really that pathetic? Just lying there crying as venom melts you face. You aren't even putting up any fight?" The snake disappeared up into the ceiling and Odin stepped into Loki's view. 

Loki just sighed. What was there left to do? He couldn't fight or escape. Just lie there and suffer through hell. 

Odin unchained him from the rock. "Come on I'm going to purge you memory so you might actually have a chance of being a half decent king." 

Loki just nodded and followed him through the labyrinths of hallways. He vaguely wondered if he would remember Slayer or Summit, but did any of that even matter anymore?

The next few hours were a blur of buzzing machines and flashes of multi colored light. Loki memory started to flatter until he couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past year. Someone planted memory of summer vacations and islands inside his head.

*******

Loki woke up with gauze in his mouth. He spit it out and looked around, confused. "W-where... a-am I?" 

Frigga wiped at tears around her eyes and clutched Loki to her chest. "You were beat up coming home from summer vacation. We thought you might not survive." 

Odin looked down at him with a knowing glance, "Yes, we were all very worried." 

Thor, who had long forgotten about Loki beating him up, merrily hugged him. "Im so glad you back!" 

Loki felt bile rise up in his mouth and something pull at strings in his brain. He froze and stared blankly into space. "Y-yeah..." 

Odin clapped his hands and immediately escorted Frigga and Thor out of the hospital room, "He probably needs rest. I'll stay with him." 

Something deep inside Loki's head screamed at him. Odin was bad. Thor was bad. He had to get back to Midgard. He tried shaking the thoughts away, but they came back even more twisted than before...

A beautiful woman twirled around. Red roses erupted from he neck, showering Loki in flower petals. 

A snake gently wrapped itself around Loki. Black shiny scaled filled his vison and blocked out a blood red moon hovering ominously in the sky. 

Then a baby cried out. Loki was standing in the middle of the woods. He chased after the noise and plunged into the thickets and briar bushes. Thorns scrapped his cheek and he felt like he was running around in circles. 

"Damn... you always have to make things difficult..." Odin's voice mumbled around in his head. 

A sharp pain split his head and his memories rushed back into his skull. When it hit him what he had lost he began to sob with grief. "Slayer? Summit?" He looked around the room for his loved ones. "Where are you?"

"Dead." Odin used his famous golden spear to hold Loki down on the bed. "And you will do exactly as I say." 

Odin held Loki down and explained the plan. Loki was to forget about anything that happened for his own good. If he listened to Odin he would get to see the place where his son is buried. If he didn't Odin would desecrate his and Slayer's bodies. Loki just shakily nodded. 

"Do you understand all of that?" Odin tapped Loki with his spear. 

"Why are you doing this?" Loki looked up at Odin. 

"You will be a better king than Thor if you shape up your act. I've given you a chance are you should be grateful." Odin turned and walked out of the hospital room. 

Loki scooted down in the bed until he was looking up at the ceiling. Tears ran down the side of his face. He missed his family so much but if he had a chance to make sure they were properly buried at least he would have some closure... 

He decided then and there he would play Odin's game. He would become king of Asgard. Making sure they had a proper burial was all that mattered to him...

“I’ll play your game Odin...”


	24. Broken Doll on Display

Steps echoed down the hallway of the place of Asgard. Loki closed his eyes and let out a shuttering breath. He could feel himself slowly descending into madness. Every day his mind played more tricks on him. Ironic that the trickster's own mind decided to trick him. Fumbling on his own feet, Loki almost fell onto the floor. He just had to get back to his chambers then hopefully... 

A dark figure flashed past the corner of his eye. Loki turned to face one of the many dim hallways, "W-who's there?" He felt his breath hitch and he cautiously walked into the din of the hallway. 

He spotted someone's hand disappear behind a turn farther down the corridor. Loki sprinted after the figure, even though his legs were shaking so badly he was struggling to stand. "Come back!" 

With every corner he turned the figure sped away too fast to get a clear view. It sprinted down a dark hallway. Loki took a different path and used a short cut to catch up. He caught the figure standing in the middle of an intersection, but when he saw the figure he froze in terror. 

"Summit?" 

Summit stared back at him. Blue ghostly flashes of light made him seem partly invisible. He looked to be about 12 years old. Slowly and unsurely, he nodded his head. "Yeah... it’s me.” 

"Summit!" Loki ran over to him and tried to hug him, but his hands fell through the ghostly body. "No! No! Summit come back!" 

He collapsed on the floor, sobbing and shaking. His head pounded and he wondered how much longer he would be able to take this. A vision of his child's face flashed through his mind. "No... please..." He couldn’t fall any farther into insanity. 

"Dad?" Summit suddenly materialized a few feet in front of him. He looked at the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry..." Then, after looking up at Loki and smiling one more time, he fading away. 

Loki screamed as if he were being murdered. At this point, murder would be welcome. He struggled up from the floor and tried to run to his chambers, but someone laid a hand on his shoulder and held him back. He whipped around to a face he hadn't seen in decades... 

"We can only be here for a little bit..." Slayer reached out her arms and pulled Loki into an embrace. 

Loki fell into her arms. He was a shaking mess and had no idea what was real anymore and what wasn't. Opening his mouth to speak, only a gasp came out. 

Slayer grabbed his chin and lifted it so Loki was staring at her face. "I love you. Just hold on for a little while longer..." She slowly faded away into ghostly blue wisps. 

He collapsed to the floor and let out a pained whimper. He didn't know if what he had seen was real or fake or... A sob escaped him and interrupted his thoughts. Raising his hands, he covered his face and sobbed in the dimly lit corridor for hours. Finally, after his head began to throb, he stood up and walked back to his chambers. 

As soon as he got inside he locked the door and collapsed on the floor. Telling someone about these hallucination spirit ghost things would get him locked up in a mental institution. Were they real, or just an illusion of his tortured mind? 

Loki dragged him self to the bathroom and forced himself to get a cold bath. Once he had done that he flopped into bed and pulled the covers over his head like a scared child. He wondered if Summit had ever done that, but of course he wouldn't have because he was dead. The cold reality hit him.

Summit was dead.

Slayer was dead. 

They were dead and they wouldn’t be coming back.

They would never get to live their lives because of him, because of his father. Loki took out one thing Odin didn't take away from him. A little golden locket that had a picture of Slayer holding Summit tucked inside it. 

He took the locket off his neck, opened it, and laid it beside him in the bed. Slayer always looked so happy in the photo... the same smile she had on her face when she was killed. Summit face was calm and sleeping. Loki pressed his forehead to the locket and softly cried into the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Outlaw Loki! I’m so happy to see people reading this, but anyways onto important stuff... 
> 
> 1\. This is going to get a sequel. 
> 
> 2\. Expect the sequel in June 2020
> 
> 3\. This will eventually get remastered in the future (it’s my first ever fanfic so I know it’s a little rough around the edges) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s read this! You guys are the best!


End file.
